


Tug of War

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Agorophobia, Angst, Churchtale AU commissioned by CheapBourbon, Fontcest, Hostage Situations, Isolated and Sad Sans, Kedgeup, Language, M/M, Monster Reservations, Motorcycle Gangs, Motorcycles, Multiverse Merge, No More Resets, No universe hopping, Panic Attacks, Racism, Sans had PSTD, Slow Burn, Snarky Red, Surface Fic, Swapfell Universe, Tsundere Edge, Underfell Universe, Underswap Universe, Undertale Universe, Violence, all the sexy vehicles, all universes basically in one, pacifist run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Three years after the Barrier fell, monster-kind and the humans have found an unsteady peace, though segregation is still a huge issue. Especially since even more monsters appeared that hadn't previously existed in this universe.  Some were violent. Some didn’t have a high opinion of humans.  Some were friendly but were so strange...Sans himself can’t bring himself to be around humans, much less trust them after so many resets.He didn’t know that he would find such pleasant company in the brothers from Underfell.  They were strange monsters that had started a motorcycle shop on a monster reservation.He was only here to get Papyrus' car fixed...nothing more.Right?--------------Author's Note: Church is biker slang for their homebase/protect the church at all costs.  Not to be confused with institutions of god.





	1. Chapter 1

Things were going well despite everything. The worst case scenario hadn’t occurred when the monsters surfaced; they hadn’t been massacred by the humans when they came from under Mount Ebott. At least in this run… The small skeleton noticed that many things about this pacifist time-line were out of the ordinary. For one, it had been three years since he had seen that first sunset after the barrier shattered. That was the longest they had been up here. Another difference was the human were willing to work with them, though that may have something to do with how they were helping the medical field with healing magic.

If you had something as a bargaining chip, they weren’t as quick to kill you. And since they weren’t dealt with swift brutality; the humans that meant well had time to be heard over the louder voices demanding for their slaughter.

Retreating to the Underground wasn’t an option this run either. It was inaccessible, putting off an unnatural aura of death and decay. Alphys had worked with some of the human scientists and it was found that Mount Ebott was not only uninhabitable, but held many characteristics similar to being in Space.

Something about radiation… But Sans was certain that the resets had worn a scar in space time.

Further evidence was the sudden appearance of even more monsters, copied three times over from three alternate universes. Every monster had three counterparts, two violent and one that was a complete opposite of themselves. It had been jarring for them and unsettling to the humans. This time there had been too much curiosity to commit mass genocide, so things had progressed…

They exchanged their knowledge, their magic, and their compassion in order to remain under the sky, sun and stars. In return, monsters had gotten grants to begin their lives on the surface, but only if they were ‘deemed fit’ to integrate into society.

The monsters from the universes now called Underfell and Swapfell were given plots of land called ‘reserves’. Too violent, too different, some too simple and strange were the reasons to confine these monsters. It seemed like the denizens from those places didn’t mind as much as those from Underswap and their named universe, Undertale. They seemed to prefer it despite the limited freedom and segregation.

Initially, Sans had attempted to go back to quantum physics, especially now that Mount Ebott needed to be studied. But his soul trembled at the thought of what had happened thousands of time-lines ago, with the accident at the Core.

So he had become a teacher for a short while at Tori’s school.

…That hadn’t worked out either. The skeleton couldn’t understand it, but the more humans in one place; the more nervous he felt. He had to teleport many times to catch his shaky breath in another room, a tightness in his soul. The deal breaker had been when one of the younger children had playfully swiped a fake knife around their human friends.

Sans had nearly summoned his Blasters in response and had resigned immediately.

So after being jostled around and trailing after his ever-optimistic younger brother, the siblings’ paths had finally came upon a fork. Sans knew Papyrus loved humans. That he loved to help. His younger brother was going with the Undertale and Underswap Monarch to travel the world for Monster Rights. Frisk was naturally along for the journey as well.

He had thought there would be nowhere Papyrus would go that he couldn’t follow. Sans had followed his brother in death so many times… But it had been decided that he was going to stay in Chicago.

That was where they were driving now…

Papyrus sat in the driver seat of the car Sans had spent his entire savings on, a Bugatti Veyron that was honestly seeing some wear. Sans was in the passenger’s side, hood pulled down. The smaller skeleton’s skull was resting against the window, tiny eye-lights gazing up at the stars as the engine rumbled in response to his younger sibling’s driving. They had been silent for most of the ride.

The smaller skeleton could count their true arguments on one hand. It had been Toriel that had convinced Papyrus that traveling wouldn’t work well with Sans. His brother just hadn’t understood his aversion to humans, as that was what they were working to make right. The Queen had finally brought it up as an illness, similar to what humans had. She had been one of the few Sans had confided in about his feelings, keeping the time-line shenanigans out of it.

Papyrus had backed down but this would be the first time they would be separated like this in their lives.

It was clear that his brother didn’t want this. HE didn’t want this. But he couldn’t…

Papyrus sighed loudly enough to be heard over the purr of the engine and he glanced tentatively over at his sibling. The other’s expression was drawn into a sadness that he dearly wished he had the strength to wipe away.

“ARE YOU CERTAIN OF THIS, BROTHER?”

It felt like the millionth time Papyrus had asked him that. His answering nod was barely noticeable.

“yeah, bro… i’m-”

“DO NOT SAY YOU ARE SORRY, SANS!” His sibling cut in before frowning at the road laid out before them, “I-I CAN NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT LADY ASGORE SAID ABOUT YOUR MISTRUST OF HUMANS BUT DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO STAY HERE? YOU COULD DO SO MUCH GOOD ELSEWHERE!”

Sans’ soul panged. His brother was always the coolest, believing in everyone. Even him. Even Frisk. Perhaps especially Frisk. He wouldn’t shatter his worldview. Papyrus was still relatively untouched by the harshness the world could bring.

“i have to, paps… i can’t trust myself around humans.” He replied softly, adverting his gaze back to the night sky.

“BUT-”

Papyrus paused before asking the question that he had been dancing around since this had began, “DO YOU REALLY HATE THEM SO?”

Sans’ eye-lights jerked to his younger brother in shock. Papyrus thought he hated humankind? Was that really the impression he was giving? His teeth clenched and he sighed, burrowing half of his face in the fur of his blue parka.

“i don’t hate them, bro…” His teeth tilted downward, “i’m…terrified of them. please don’t ask me why.”

Papyrus glanced quickly over at him, expression confused and searching for the truth in his words. His brother had always been so perceptive. Smarter than most gave him credit for. The pause between them was long enough that Sans was nearly certain that the conversation was done but Papyrus spoke again, his normal volume softened to be gentle.

“I will not, brother. I believe in you, even if I do not understand you. I thought- Frisk thought-”

“what did the kid think?”

Sans wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know but Papyrus answered his shaky question nonetheless, “Frisk thought you hated humans too. That you hated all humans.”

Ah… Well, that explains where Papyrus had gotten the idea into his skull. He had known Frisk remembered, but not what they thought. The foundation of their relationship were puns and jokes. Nothing else. Nothing…deeper.

Not anymore.

Sans could understand why they might think that.

“i don’t hate humans.” The smaller monster murmured and Papyrus sighed, seemingly grateful that he had at least that.

“WE ARE REALLY DOING THIS? WE ARE REALLY GOING TO BE…separated…?” Papyrus’ voice cracked and tears welled up into Sans’ eye-sockets, soaking into the fur hood he buried his face into.

“i’m so sorry, papyrus...” Sans’ voice lowered an octave, pained and he saw an orange tear trail down his sibling’s face.

“I still believe in you, brother! You will do well in this Chicago place! The Queen said so herself! And Lady Asgore does not lie!” Papyrus sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was Sans but he made a noise of affirmation to possibly make his brother stop crying. He hated making Papyrus cry more than anything.

“And Frisk told me to say this to you…”

Sans grew quiet, watching the stars intently. The kid had passed a message to Papyrus… What had…?

“They said to only look forward! That everything is okay, now!” Papyrus slowed and then merged onto the freeway before continuing, “so things have to work out if Frisk says so!”

If only it was that easy…

Things weren’t okay. But Sans nodded nonetheless in agreement. He wanted Papyrus to think so, at the very least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to those that saw this marked as a one-shot! I'm not really sure what happened? I used my phone to mark it as a multi-chapter and it never took? Regardless, here is the continuation for @CheapBourbon's commissioned AU! 
> 
> Please support them here!
> 
> http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> Their art is A++! And this is their brainchild, not mine. <3 So go follow them!

Watching his brother leave the small apartment by Taxi was possibly one of the hardest things Sans had done. The resets were in a category of their own but having to let Papyrus leave and just…trust that he would be taken care of by others had been…

And that had been two weeks ago. The pain in his soul had only gotten worse. He had let Papyrus leave without his protection because…ultimately it came back to one thing.

Sans wasn’t strong enough to protect Papyrus.

He never had been. It was just agonizingly apparent now since Sans had a choice and didn’t take it. His cycle of self hatred and depression was only broken by the times he received a Skype Call from Papyrus or Toriel. Technology that he would have marveled at under normal circumstances felt dull but it was his only life line. His younger brother’s excitement would cause Sans to smile in spite of everything. According to his sibling, their meetings were going well and the second-hand descriptions of how humans lived in other countries would cause the barest of appreciation in the lonely skeleton.

But then the call would end and the suffocating silence would set in.

If Papyrus could see the state of his apartment Sans was nearly certain the other would keel over in shock. It wasn’t that it was overly messy. The dwelling hadn’t had much to begin with and Sans didn’t own anything that he had brought along.

Rather, it was the state of the kitchen that was a disaster since the skeleton still had to eat and he didn’t keep up with the mess. There were socks all over the floor in his room but other than that… It was empty and felt like only some of it had been claimed as living space. The decor was minimalistic but it had a marked difference in each room.

Perhaps it was poetic in a way, mirroring the state of Sans’ mind. Utter chaos in some places…and utterly empty in others.

He didn’t know how to feel about it...

Toriel didn’t call as much as Papyrus; which was to be expected. She was the Queen of Monsters once again, though her marriage to Asgore was simply a formality. She had the kid to take care of so when she did call it was usually short and to the point. Sometimes they would exchange jokes but that had only been in the beginning. When Tori called him over his laptop now, it was to discuss what was troubling her.

And it was always about humans.

Sans couldn’t help himself. He would turn on the television and just let it play on a news channel. It was like he was punishing himself in some way. Hate groups attacking monsters. Racism and low poll ratings. Everyone had a damn opinion and it usually cut him to his soul.

How was he supposed to have faith in humankind when they acted like this?

Selfish and despicable creatures. Though once in awhile… A human did say or do something that made a faint flicker of hope spark in him. These acts were far enough apart that it was painful to feel in a haze of distrust and suspicion. His mantra lately had been, ‘as long as they don’t hurt…’ and insert all of the names of everyone dear to him, always starting with Papyrus. It was a long list and even included that metal calculator.

Upon the third week of this spiraling cycle, Toriel had called him and instead of launching into what was going on in their side of the world, she stared at him intently through the computer; purple eyes seeking. Sans tensed minutely, false smile tilting upwards.

“something wrong, tori?” He asked.

She didn’t answer for awhile before leaning back and palming her face, “my apologies, Sans. I have been an awful friend to you, have I not?”

His soul panged in worry. What was…?

“tori, you’ve always been a great friend-”

“I have been speaking blatantly about human issues without any regard for your condition. That was horrible of me and I apologize.”

He was struck into silence, eye-lights small and trembling. Sans hadn’t minded, he hadn’t thought that. She had a lot of responsibility and needed to talk to someone about her worries…

“i don’t blame you-” The small skeleton tried again before a sad expression passed her face had him cutting off his words again.

“I blame myself, Sans. Looking at you now… You have not been taking care of yourself and you are not coping well. I cannot believe I haven’t noticed before….”

The skeleton remained silent, not contesting Toriel’s words. He doubted there was a way he could ‘cope’ with everything that happened to him at this point. Still, that the Queen had cared enough about him to take notice was enough.

“Do you know that there is a monster reservation not twenty minutes from where you are?” She had sat back and was now peering at him intently. He cocked his head, trying to recall if he had been told but he came up with a blank.

“no,” he kept his answer short in interest of not taking up much of the Queen’s time.

“Have you met with other monsters often?”

To be truthful, he had barely left the apartment. Only leaving when he had no choice. Toriel didn’t need to know that though so he shook his head to once again, keep it simple. She was digging and Sans wasn’t sure what she was getting at.

“What about… With the other versions of you and your-”

“no. hey, i think i need to-”

“Sans the Skeleton, you will listen to me!”

His phalange froze halfway to cutting off the call, eye sockets closing at the command. Whether that was the voice she used as a mother or a Queen didn’t matter, Sans couldn’t deny her when she had him on the spot like this. Not only because they were friends. Not only because she was his monarch. But also because she may say something to Papyrus.

“-i’m listening.” Sans murmured reluctantly and he heard her sigh through the speakers in relief.

“I know it is difficult for you, Sans. I know you haven’t wanted to interact much with them. But please hear me out… I’m worried about you. Papyrus is worried about you. You haven’t been around your kind much and knowing you… You haven’t been much of anywhere, have you not?”

A reluctant nod of his skull had her sighing.

“Your alternates from the Underfell universe live on the nearby reservation. They own a vehicular repair shop and if I am not mistaken, the car that you bought your brother is getting old and has been sitting. While this would not normally be a problem, it is exposed to the elements and letting it just sit may break it. Why not take it to their shop for both yourself and your brother? I know you haven’t much money but Papyrus would be excited if you took care of his car. Maybe even improved it. What do you say, my friend?”

Her voice had went from imploring to kind but Sans knew that he couldn’t say ‘no’. There wasn’t a way he could. When Toriel made a case, she made her reasoning ironclad. Sans inhaled and expelled a sigh, opening his eye sockets before nodding just barely.

“okay. i’ll do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third part of Cheapbourbon's Churchtale AU!
> 
> Please follow them here: http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> They make amazing art and this is their brainchild!

It took Sans a solid week to finally do what Toriel suggested. Saying ‘no’ had never been an option, especially when it came to Papyrus. Even though the small skeleton usually teleported everywhere; driving his younger brother’s car was something he had done more than a handful of times previously. Adjusting the seat really didn’t do anything for his disparity in height, so the monster had made do with controlling the brake and accelerator with gravity magic.

Papyrus had initially squawked in indignation before narrowing his sockets and giving Sans an appraising stare. It was an intense expression that the older sibling recognized and tried to avoid. It was a look that was too sharp and observational, usually because Sans had done something Papyrus felt wasn’t in character for him.

Sans knew Papyrus didn’t think he was stupid, just lazy. But sometimes what he did drew too much notice, hinting at something Sans didn’t want his brother to catch wind of.

He would make sure not to repeat anything like it again for a very long time. It was no good for Papyrus to look too closely, after all.

His eye-lights watched the road, noting that traffic wasn’t all that bad the closer he got to the Monster Reservation. Not that Sans had expected anything different, he noted bitterly.

Dealing with humans was one thing. He had already been pulled over once today and had suffered the police officer with a calm his soul didn’t reflect. Law enforcement always seemed to be searching for a reason to make trouble with his kind.

Meeting his alternates though…

Sans had avoided them for the most part. The Many Worlds Theory had been proven. It was something that would normally entice excitement and spurn his sharp mind, but his nihilism prevented. Sans didn’t pursue that dangerous line of thinking and avoided them flat-out. Even with his love of science, the skeleton knew just how dangerous it was to mess with the natural flow of time.

And it’s repercussions…

However, he did know the Sans from Underswap was close to his brother.

That was a different world altogether. Sans wasn’t worried about the ‘HIM, BUT MORE LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ if his sibling’s words rang true. Judging people came with his job…ex-job… But, he still tried to keep an open mind for how the Underfell versions of their Underground would be.

The landscape had been flatlands with trees before he came to a noticeable border, a wall made out of wood, metal and topped with barbed wire. A quick flash of monsters watching him from the walkways inside the wall had him tensing.

A few moments passed and Sans blinked, confused.

Nothing had happened. Papyrus’ car hadn’t been attacked nor stopped.

Then… It was just a border, rather than a checkpoint?

It was still thirty minutes into the wide range of land the government had ‘allowed’ the monsters for this reservation before he spotted anything resembling civilization. Sans slowed down and double-checked his cell phone. This area wasn’t mapped out, so he resigned himself to asking around.

Taking a deep breath in and releasing it, the small skeleton pulled to the side of the road, which was still asphalt but definitely worn. He wondered if humans lent any aid to the citizens here or if they just chose to keep their roads in this condition. Sans’ eye-lights traveled around the surrounding buildings. Some were modern looking, made of metal and glass. But most were made of brick.

It had it’s own charm, much like the Underground. Less like a human city and more unique. His soul was put a bit more at ease from that thought but he spooked when a motorcycle’s wheels squealed to a halt next to his brother’s parked Bugatti Veyron.

On the Harley was a much rougher looking version of…Doggo? Making sure to move; Sans rolled down the window when the other’s darting gaze found him and squinted.

“You lookin’ for the Shop?”

Sans hesitated a second before nodding at the alternate Doggo. Undertale’s version of the canine bore a strong difference with the dog before him but the skeleton could understand why a motorcycle would appeal to the canine. Easier to see everything…if absolutely everything was moving around you.

“Follow.” Doggo barked out and revved the engine warningly.

Sans kicked the car out of park and pulled in after the canine when it became obvious the other’s handicap made him too jittery, more rash. They turned down a side street and drove for ten minutes until they were in the outskirts. There, a large brick building with four closed down garage doors faced the street. Sans would have thought he had arrived too early if the main door wasn’t thrown wide open. A worn red pick-up truck that had seen better days was parked outside with it’s bed down. Sitting in the back was…

Himself.

Or well… The Underfell Version of himself. Not wanting to damage Papyrus’ car or hurt Doggo; the small skeleton refocused on his driving. Noting that the canine parked next to the pickup, Sans decided to pull in next to the Harley; leaving ample space. He killed the engine, trying to force down his nerves before exiting the car. His eye-lights met with the red one’s of his counterpart, who grinned wide with sharp fangs…one of which was a gold false.

“well, fuck!” His other self seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, “i owe boss twenty g. hey, boss!”

Sans blinked, startled. The other skeleton monster didn’t seem too unhappy for losing a bet. He took the moment to appraise his alternate. Like with most of Underfell’s denizens, black and red seemed to be the mandatory dress. There was a prominent crack through one of the other Sans’ eye sockets. In fact, all the visible bones seemed to have superficial scars that didn’t appear to hurt the other monster.

A simple black top and shorts that reached his knees… A leather jacket with a furred hood… Black sneakers…

His brow furrowed. A…spiked red leather collar?

And… Leather gloves that ended at the second knuckle completed the other Sans’ attire.

Sans suddenly felt under-dressed. At least he was wearing proper shoes and not his slippers. Those were far gone anyways; barely held together like a lost relic. Realizing that Doggo was staring in his direction, he made sure to shift his stance so he would remain visible. A barely there shift in Doggo’s expression had Sans wondering if he had offended the canine or something else…

The sharp clacking of leather on pavement had Sans tensing before another skeleton appeared.

His soul dropped, eye-lights shrinking. He hadn’t realized that when his other self had yelled for his ‘boss’ that it would be…

The alternate Papyrus had an aristocratic air about him but a stoic line to his skull. It was a hard expression that had Sans’ soul sinking. This Papyrus… He didn’t like seeing his brother…or a version of his brother wearing battle scars. The other was dressed in a simple black coat, the tails ending mid-femur and leather boots that cut off below his knees. Black pants, black shirt…

A belt buckle that his sibling probably would think was ‘very cool’.

…and a red scarf that was slightly frayed.

His alternate self snickered and jumped off the bed of the pick up before holding a fist out towards the Papyrus, who opened his hand. The clinking of gold against bone had Sans snapping out of darker thoughts.

What had they even bet on…?

“DO YOU SPEAK OR JUST STAND THERE?” The Papyrus barked out, tone both raspy but also deadpanned; which the other Sans apparently thought was hilarious. His amused laughter snapped Sans out of whatever has stolen his voice.

“heh…sorry… you were expecting me?” He questioned, attempting to lighten his tone to cover how hoarse his voice was from disuse.

The other Papyrus narrowed his eye-sockets a bit, “YOUR QUEEN TOLD US TO LOOK FOR YOU. THE GUARDS INFORMED US OF YOUR ARRIVAL.”

So that HAD been a checkpoint… His eye-lights warily went from one alternate brother to the next.

“and…what were you betting on?”

There was a moment of silence before the other version of his sibling answered, “IF YOU WOULD SHOW.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New update for Tug Of War! Commissioned by CheapBourbon! Please go support them! They have amazing art and this was their brain child!
> 
> Their Blog: http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com

Sans watched closely as his alternate self, who introduced himself as ‘Red’ opened the hood of Papyrus’ Bugatti Veyron, the other skeleton’s sockets narrowing in concentration. It was surreal being around another version of himself. Even more disconcerting was the other version of his brother. ‘Edge’… Who decided these names? The small skeleton could admit he wasn’t in the clearest state of mind when the universes merged. So he couldn’t recall if he had been told this or not. The alternate of his younger brother has his red eye-lights locked onto him with an intensity that made nervousness flicker in his soul.

It felt like he was being stripped down.

He didn’t like the feeling at all.

So Sans ignored Edge in favor of watching Red assess the condition of Papyrus’ vehicle. After a very lengthy look under the hood and a dissatisfied noise, Red opened all the doors and began testing everything with a critical eye. The entire process took quite a bit of time even though the routine looked well practiced. When his doppelganger completed his assessment, there was a thin sheen of magic on Sans’ skull from the effort of not returning the gaze burning a hole into the back of his head. Edge hadn’t looked away from him the entire time. What was he thinking? Did they not trust him? Red’s crimson eye-lights flickered between him and Edge before focusing on him.

“so, what’s the verdict? yer just looking for a tune-up or something more flashy?” Red’s sharp grin stretched as he eyed Sans.

It was like he knew the answer already.

Sans actually thought he did. If Edge was anything like Papyrus, then Red would know better than anyone what the answer would be.

“the works. papyrus loves that car and i’m open to suggestions to make him happy.”

Red’s grin faltered for a moment and Sans had no time to analyze the other’s expression before that cocky grin was back in full force, “yer bro has good taste. fucking amazing car. besides fixing the wear and doing regular maintenance, new rims and paint job would add some character.”

Sans nodded without hesitation.

“YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ASK FOR AN ESTIMATE?” Edge questioned and Sans reluctantly looked at the rough version of his sibling. He shook his head and shrugged carelessly.

“i can pay if that’s what you are worried about.”

Both brothers were scrutinizing him critically enough that Sans huffed, “what?”

“THIS MODEL MUST HAVE COST YOU DEARLY, ESPECIALLY AFTER THE HUMAN GOLD MARKET CRASHED WHEN WE SURFACED. I CANNOT AGREE TO WORK IN GOOD CONSCIENCE WITHOUT YOU KNOWING THE PRICE.”

Sans sighed and then tilted his head in allowance. Edge’s gaze bored into his own when he gave the number in human and monster currency. The small skeleton kept his expression neutral even though that number hurt. It would basically use up all of the money Sans had managed to save before working in the presence of humans became too much.

But… This was for Papyrus and he didn’t need anything. Toriel had already paid for his apartment here for an entire year’s stay. Seeing his brother’s expression would be worth more than all the human money in the world.

“that’s fine.”

Another long moment dragged by before Edge nodded curtly, switching places with Red in taking care of the car. The tall skeleton turned the ignition and listened to the motor purr for a moment before both brothers worked in sync to pull the Bugatti Veyron into their business.

It was fascinating to watch them work, as if they both knew what was needed without words.

Sans wondered if the cards had been dealt differently if he and Papyrus would work like that together. Shaking himself out of the odd tangent his mind had been pursuing, he forced himself to meet Edge’s gaze as the tall monster stalked towards him. He moved like a predator… The unpleasant thought of his own sibling turning out like this came and went quickly. Shoved into the darker recesses of his mind.

“DO YOU HAVE A RIDE BACK TO YOUR RESIDENCE?” Edge demanded and the smaller skeleton blinked.

“…i know a shortcut.” He murmured, unsure if Red could teleport as well but the understanding touching the other monster’s gaze told him that his alternate could.

It looked like Edge wanted to say something but his sharp teeth merely ground together before he stalked back into the building. Unsure if everything was wrapped up here, Sans trailed after the other skeleton.

A deep pang of longing seized his soul at the familiarity. If Edge didn’t look so battle-worn, it felt like he was following Papyrus like he always had. The inside of the Shop was rather unique and Sans noticed a desk that was absolutely trashed. It was covered in paperwork that Sans figured had to belong to Red. It was strange how similar and different they were…

“do you have an estimate on when it will be done?” Sans finally spoke up to break the silence and Edge stilled, turning around to gaze down at him.

“ROUGHLY. BUT WE MAY NEED YOUR INPUT DURING THE PROJECT, SO IF YOU COULD STOP BY AROUND THIS TIME EVERY MORNING; THAT WOULD MAKE THINGS RUN MORE SMOOTHLY.”

Sans frowned, his skull tilting the barest amount to the side. That seemed a bit excessive but he wasn’t the one with knowledge on how this process worked. Papyrus had always been the one interested in human transportation, not him. Red popped into existence next to Edge, grinning wide when Sans startled.

“yeah, i had to get used to the others ‘porting as well.”

Well, at least he didn’t feel as embarrassed about it now…

“so…tomorrow around this time?” He questioned, not looking at Edge but the affirmative grunt that he received was answer enough.

“do you need a deposit or…?”

“YOU PAY US AFTERWARD.” The tall monster insisted and Sans hummed, shuffling uncertainly in his sneakers before nodding to show he understood. Now that business was taken care of, the awkward and surreal nature of this meeting hit home. Sans didn’t want to be social. He didn’t want to be around anyone, really… The kid had probably lied. They would get bored.

They always got bored.

“’kay…” He murmured, shoving his hands into the pockets of his parka, “bye then.”

He was gone in the blink of an eye and both brothers stared at the space where Sans had stood an instant before.

“HE IS WORSE THAN THE QUEEN TOLD US.” Edge observed and Red frowned. That phone call had been hilarious. It was obvious the kinder version of their matriarch cared deeply about Sans. Still… Red’s shark-like grin made his sibling’s sockets narrow.

“so… check in everyday… that isn’t standard procedure…” His wolfish smirk widened at the barest flush of magic on his brother’s cheekbones.

“QUIET, BROTHER. I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP.”

They both knew that threat was empty and Red chuckled deeply, “whatever yer say, boss.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five of Cheapbourbon's commission!
> 
> Find them at http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My NSFW Blog is http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans wasn’t too keen on visiting the Underfell brother’s Shop everyday. The skeleton had been staying inside the apartment provided by Toriel as much as possible. The thought of interacting with others, even if they were his own kind was exhausting. Nonetheless, he managed to pull himself out of his bed and just listen to the ambient noise of the city just outside where he was living quietly.

At least Sans knew where the Monster Reservation was so he didn’t have to travel there without the aid of a shortcut. Papyrus’ vehicle was safely in the shop and he could teleport there whenever he needed to.

Still…

The thought of the rougher skeleton monsters had him dreading spending any amount of time in their company. Seeing the other Papyrus; Edge, just hurt him on a basic level. Not to mention it was weird to be around another version of himself.

But Sans had promised and he kept his promises, no matter how hard it was. So without much fanfare, the monster went about his morning routine and made himself as presentable as possible. Which consisted of changing his socks, shirt, shorts and wearing the same sneakers as he had the day previous.

Still groggy, the skeleton checked the time and stepped through the void; his surroundings changing into the Shop on the Monster Reservation in the blink of an eye.

The loud clanking of a metal tool falling and a curse immediately greeted him. Sans blinked and found his alternate processing his arrival while swearing at the fumbled tool.

“give a guy a fucking warning, would yer?!” Red retrieved the wrench, leaning back from the opened hood of Papyrus’ car. Sans turned to meet his doppelganger as the rougher skeleton put the tool away and approached him, their eye-lights assessing each other.

“sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

Red blinked and his eye sockets narrowed a bit, scanning his features in a way that had Sans shifting uneasily on his feet.

“yer been sleeping at all? got magic scorched under yer eye sockets…”

The concern was strange, though Sans could rationalize caring about someone that was technically you wasn’t all that odd. He didn’t want that sort of attention. The skeleton was here for Papyrus’ car and because he couldn’t say ‘no’ to Tori. That was it.

“how are the repairs going?” He questioned, dim eye-lights trailing to the side. Red frowned at him, sharp teeth pulling down but he thankfully didn’t press the issue.

“all of yer fluids have been topped off. there was some rusting on the carriage due to exposure and there are some minor repairs that are needed” The other monster’s red eye-lights scanned his face before Red continued, “another day or two, most of the machinery will be like brand new again.”

Sans nodded, absently wondering how another version of himself had come to learn so much about human vehicles. Maybe that is what Red spent his time on rather than science? The sudden sensation of being watched had his gaze jerking around to discover Edge leaning against the wall.

For speaking so loudly, the other could move without making a single noise. Not many people could sneak up on Sans. At least it was another version of his brother that had managed to do it.

Or he was just that out of it..?

Edge’s expression definitely was the best poker face Sans had ever seen before. A complete opposite of Papyrus, who wore his heart on his sleeve. His every emotion clear to anyone looking at him. It made the small skeleton nervous. Just as he was about to excuse himself for the day, the taller skeleton spoke up.

“HAVE YOU TOURED THE RESERVATION?”

Sans blinked and stared up at the rougher version of his brother, taken aback. It was strange to ask if he had looked around what was essentially the monster’s new prison on the surface. But now that Edge had questioned him about it, it felt rude to decline. Either that or all Papyruses had that power over their Sanses. Both uncomfortable but not wanting to upset the other monster, he paused before shaking his head. It felt like Edge was constantly trying to stare a hole into his skull with how intensely he fixated on him.

“um… i haven’t.” He murmured, trying to ignore the smirk Red now wore on his face. The motherfucker probably knew exactly why he couldn’t say ‘no’ to a Papyrus. Hopefully it was the same for him, with the other monster calling Edge his ‘boss’.

“COME WITH ME.”

It wasn’t an invitation, it was a command. Sans blinked and shot a surprised look over his shoulder to find Red no where in sight but he could hear his alternate trying not to laugh. Stars, he didn’t know if he liked Red or not from his behavior…

Did that say something about himself? Disliking someone who was basically him?

Shaking the thought off, Sans realized that Edge had already started to walk away in a manner that suggested he was used to people following his orders. Sans realized that he wasn’t going to get away today that easily. The skeleton sighed and hurried to close the space separating them. Edge led him over to a sleek looking bike and upon Sans’ confused glance upwards at the monster, Edge wordlessly pulled a helmet from the motorcycle and it was firmly pressed against his chest until Sans took it.

“THIS IS A VICTORY HIGH BALL.” Edge informed. The small skeleton blinked and hummed, signaling he was listening but still very confused.

“YOU WILL BE RIDING WITH ME.”

Wait…what?!?!

“…what?” Sans echoed faintly, eye sockets widening slightly. He was used to his own brother being rather blunt, but this was a new level for the monster. His tiny eye-lights flicked down to the helmet he was holding and then back to Edge, expression perplexed.

“okay… where’s your helmet?”

There was a pause where Sans was nearly certain the other skeleton’s sharpened fangs had tilted up in the barest of smiles but then again, it may have been a trick of the light…

“DO I LOOK LIKE A BABYBONES TO YOU?”

Indignation welled up in his soul, “do i look like…?! you know what…don’t answer that…”

Red was roaring with laughter across the garage, the overt amusement at his expense causing his cheekbones to flush pale blue. Was he the only one worried about this Papyrus getting a new crack in his skull?! Wordlessly, Sans shoved the helmet over his head, if only to hide his blush. Edge swung a leg over the motorcycle and held out a hand to him. Unsure, Sans took it and was hauled up easily into the seat behind the taller monster.

“HOLD ON TIGHT.”

That was his only warning before the engine roared to life and it felt like vibrations threatened to shake him apart. Flinging his arms around Edge’s ribs in a panic, they were motionless one second and then out into the morning air the next. Sans instinctively curled into Edge, his phalanges digging into the leather the other skeleton wore. It was probably painfully obvious that he had never been on a motorcycle before now, but Edge didn’t seem to mind.

After a few excruciatingly long moment, Sans managed to open his eye sockets behind the visor of the helmet to look at their surroundings. His grip on Edge didn’t ease in the slightest but Sans hadn’t fallen off yet and didn’t seem like he would if he held onto the alternate version of his brother.

The town that housed the monsters from Underfell and Swapfell wasn’t all that large. It had that in common with Undertale, as well as the buildings having their own character. Sans also knew some denizens from his own universe that stayed here. Small monsters that couldn’t integrate into human society, like Moldsmal and Whimsun. No one here seemed particularly violent, despite what their universes had revealed as well as their rocky relations to humankind.

The buildings disappeared and gave way to open road. Sans blinked and relaxed the barest amount against Edge, merely watching the scenery fly by. It was strange, shouldn’t he be wary of these brothers? Just this morning he was dreading meeting them again.

While Red was a little hard to deal with, Edge left him at a bit of a disadvantage. Still, this was kinda nice… Scary at first but overall not a bad experience.

Maybe getting Papyrus’ car fixed wouldn’t be as unpleasant as he had thought it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of CheapBourbon's commissioned fic! <3 Churchtale AU is their brain child. ^_^ I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please support Bourbon here!
> 
> http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My NSFW Blog here: http://mercy-tumblr.com

Sans hadn’t been sure what Edge had meant by taking him around the reservation. While he was familiar with his own sibling, this alternate had the best poker face the skeleton had ever seen. It was hard to know what someone wanted with how closed-off the monster seemed. His violent appearance also seemed to warn people away but he was acting peacefully. Offering a motorcycle ride hadn’t been something Sans would think this monster would ever do.

As the scenery flew by; his eye-lights appraised their surroundings through the visor of the helmet, noting that the road was a bit better kept the further they went. This was a longer ride than he had anticipated…

This reservation was huge. It was nice it wasn’t cramped but Sans couldn’t overlook the segregation. Sure, the monsters here had their own wall and maintained that wall. But there was tension there, an expectancy that they should not leave. The town he had driven through had mostly businesses but the further they went out, the more residences that appeared.

A low rumble joined the roar of the Victory High Ball and the skeleton glanced over to find Doggo falling into line behind Papyrus.

His brow furrowed.

It shouldn’t be surprising that where there were motorcycles; there would be motorcycle gangs. Sans honestly didn’t know much about them, just other humans staying that they weren’t people to mix with…

But then again, they thought the same of Monsters. Who was Sans to take the word of a human against this new concept.

Doggo wasn’t wearing a helmet either.

Was that a pride thing? Or did they just think that they were immune to accidents. Sans didn’t want to think of another scar joining the one Edge already had. It hurt his soul to look at it. It was old… But he couldn’t imagine how he would feel if his sibling had sustained a single chip, much less-

He shoved that thought from his mind.

Turning his attention away from the oddly content expression on the canine’s face, Sans peeked around Edge to find they were nearing a cleared out area. There was a bunch of cars there similar to the Bugatti Veyron Papyrus owned, some of them tearing along a road so quickly that his soul spiked in anxiety.

What the hell were they doing racing out here?

They weren’t going to race?!

…Were they?

Sans would let go and teleport quicker than Edge could yell at him for the reckless act if that was the case. Racing was where Sans drew the line, fuck how safe the helmet may make him. His hold tightened around Edge’s rib-cage in his nervousness, but when they approached it was towards the parked cars and they slowed down.

…Were those?

Oh no. Sans tensed. He knew the UnderSwap brothers had went on the Ambassador’s trip around the world with his own sibling. So these two had to be from the SwapFell universe. Edge either didn’t notice his apprehension or simply didn’t care as he slowed to a stop and revved the engine.

A notably short skeleton standing next to another very familiar tall skeleton that laid across the hood of an idle race car spun towards the sound, expression twisting into annoyance.

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?! THIS ISN’T YOUR DAMN CHURCH!”

Sans blinked, unsure of what to do with himself as Edge turned the engine off and pulled out of his grip, leaving him straddling the bike for a moment before he followed. He took off the helmet and glanced over to see Doggo idling on his motorcycle, the strong vibrations that Sans knew the bikes created probably completely taking away his handicap.

At least he understood one thing in this madness…

He turned and took in the appearance of the other Sans. What did they call this one…? Blue had told his brother, who absolutely had to have told him…

Oh.

Razz-berry.

Seeing the other skeleton, Sans could kind of see the reasoning behind it? They were so strange though… Razz-berry had a more Papyrus personality, but his temperament was similar to Red’s from what he could tell. His clothing was also black upon crimson, but his eye-lights were a ruddy purple hue. Not quite purple…not quite red…

Did color theory really matter that much in the multi-verse?

Blue’s magic and Edge’s red… Didn’t that mix to become purple? Absolutely baffled, Sans turned his attention to the Papyrus only to jolt at the intense gaze that was studying him right back. This one… Acted like Edge but was clearly lazy like Stretch.

…This was hard to take in all at once. Sans was certain he didn’t know what this Papyrus was called. Still, the lanky skeleton stood up as Edge approached Razz, body language loose in a way that reminded him-

Of himself.

The other would attack if his brother was put in danger; there was a deceptive note to the casual way the skeleton held himself; puffing out smoke from a cigarette. He wore a brown furred parka similar to Red and Sans, but it was longer, almost a trench coat.

He also had cracks in his skull and wore a spiked collar almost identical to Red’s.

“I didn’t come here to fight, pipsqueak.” Edge told Razz in a level tone and-

“WHAT DID YOU FUCKING CALL ME SO SHORT I CAN’T SEE OVER A STEERING WHEEL!?!!?”

“he didn’t say that, m’lord.” The Papyrus from Swapfell called, his voice low and gravel-like.

This didn’t seem to pacify Razz at all, “I didn’t ask you, Puppy!”

Puppy?!

Just what sort of relationship did these siblings have?

Edge’s poker face must have not even twitched because Razz became even more irritable. The taller skeleton motioned back towards him and Sans blinked as those purple eye-lights snapped towards him.

Uh….?

“I am showing Sans around the reservation. I thought that you may want to meet him.” Edge said, voice as dead-pan as ever. Razz scowled and stalked towards him, but Sans remained in place; knowing an intimidation tactic when he saw one. The other version of him stopped about a foot away, probably just shorter than him if he wasn’t wearing three inch heels. Incredible that he was able to walk in those on rough terrain…

“So you are the Undertale Sans!”

That hadn’t been a question but the skeleton nodded his head anyway; expression pulled into his usual lazy grin to deal with the situation. The other slowly ran his purple pupils up and down his body, clearly sizing him up. Sans extended a hand.

“nice to meet you.”

Razz’ expression twitched and he inspected Sans’ hand with the utmost suspicion before hesitantly taking it and-

“MOTHER FUCKER!”

Sans teleported back, even as the whoopie cushion went off, laughing openly. He also could have sworn he saw the barest twitch of a smile from both Papyruses present.

“MWEH! YOU THINK YOU ARE SO FUNNY?! YOUR JOKES WON’T HIDE YOU FROM ME, COMEDIAN!”

Sans’ eye sockets widened at the pet name, his laughter dying. The pet name was horrible and familiar as rosy cheeks and a wide smile crossed his mind. Unbidden, his breathing quickened, soul pulsing in remembered terror of the past that wouldn’t stop returning to him, figuratively and literally.

“YOU HIDE BEHIND YOUR JOKES AND THAT FALSE-ASS GRIN, THINKING NO ONE KNOWS. BUT YOU ARE ACTUALLY REALLY WEAK, AREN’T YOU?! IT’S PATHETIC THAT YOU PUSH MONSTERS AND HUMANS AWAY SO YOU DON’T BELONG ANYWHERE! STOP BEING SO FUCKING STUBBORN! TOSS THAT MASK AND-!!!”

“m’lord!” The deep gravely voice of Slim cried warningly and as darkness crept in, one hand flying up to his rib cage; all he saw was that knife, that smile, and all he felt were his failures.

“WHA- OH!” Did Razz sound worried or was that his dimming soul tricking him?

“SANS?!” Edge…? He was less certain the concern there was imagined as the Hall of Judgement replaced the sky and earth of the Reservation. No.. No.. No… He couldn’t do this again!

-Was that lucky number thirteen, comedian? Not so funny now, is it?-

The world spun around the small skeleton, lights and sounds swirling into chaos as Sans blacked out clawing desperately at the scar that transcended time. He doesn’t remember hitting the ground, the ozone burn of time and space magic the last thing Sans remembered as the world faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update! <3 Working with Bourbon has been a pleasure, their AU is amazing to world build and I have enjoyed the project so far. ^_^ Please support CheapBoubon on their blog! This is their AU and their art is amazing! They drew the puppy, go check him out. <3
> 
> Bourbon's Blog: http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My Blog (NSFW): http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

The world was slow to come back into focus. Right away; Sans knew that things hadn’t reset even though his soul was still pounding in residual fear. Why did he know? Well, for starters; the small skeleton’s bed had never been this comfortable back in the Underground. There was also something laying over him that felt like leather and plush lining. It smelled like oil for human vehicles, some sort of spice and something he couldn’t identify. He also could hear voices that seemed close enough that the monster didn’t open his eyes for fear of drawing attention to himself.

It had happened again…

His mind was still in pieces. There was a sensation that someone was squeezing his neck until he could barely breathe and he just wanted time to put himself back together. Sans hated that certain things would trigger this type of reaction in him when there wasn’t an actual reset happening. Tori had wanted him to seek help from a human doctor that specialized in ‘emotional trauma’ because this had occurred around her before, but Sans shut that down quickly. The Queen hadn’t liked it, but she didn’t like most of the things he did these days. At least the skeleton had separated himself quickly enough from humanity before he had done something he couldn’t take back…

Who was talking…?

Still feigning sleep, Sans focused on the voices; curious and more than a little wary.

“I SAID I WAS SORRY, DIDN’T I?!” It was easy to identify Razz-berry’s voice. He was the only one that spoke ‘uppercase’ out of everyone here. Edge seemed to switch between lowercase and uppercase, but it was currently tempered into a controlled normal tone as he replied to the other monster’s outburst.

“You have but you should have known better, whelp.” The tall skeleton growled back, not seeming appeased at all.

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE?!” Razz sounded absolutely done, as if it had taken him forever to get to this point in the conversation. Sans figured the strange version of himself would have been reluctant to say ‘I’m sorry’ at all. He seemed to have quite a bit of ego in his soul… How long had Sans been out?

“those are just words, razz and yer fucking know it.” Red’s voice was low and had the same displeasure that currently coloring his younger brother words. A small part of Sans wanted to break up the disagreement, but the larger part of him was wary of these alternate monsters. He wasn’t one to trust easily to begin with. So he refrained from giving any indication he was awake, listening in to the conversation in the next room.

“You knew that Sans is a 1 HP monster, just like Red, Swap and your own brother. Why did you think it was okay to say that to him?” Edge rumbled angrily. Razz-berry made a scoffing noise but didn’t say anything, “I know you’ve been researching the other Sanses, finding weak points to exploit and using second-hand knowledge from Slim to gain an upper hand.”

“YOU DID THE SAME THING!” Razz protested, sounding less angry and more confused than anything at the moment.

“I did but I never intended to use it as an attack. Slim…”

“mmm?”

“Thank you for catching him last moment. I am not sure if he would have come away uninjured.” Edge muttered. There was a long pause before the Papyrus from Swapfell broke the silence, his voice soft and gravelly.

“this isn’t our universe but old habits are hard to kill. m’lord, i know you were only acting as always; but this world is peaceful. Still…” Slim paused, the others surprisingly remaining silent to allow the quieter version of Papyrus sort his thoughts, “if this universe truly is gentle, why did sans react like that?”

Razz grasped onto his brother’s words, “SEE? THERE IS SOMETHING OFF ABOUT HIM! I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MONSTER REACT LIKE THAT BEFORE!”

Sans held his breath, wondering if he should chance teleporting away. But he was curious and wasn’t quite sure if he could muster the magic required. Red exhaled a rugged sigh, the type that usually accompanied burying your head in your hands.

“razz, yer know the queen said something was wrong with him before he even showed up. but yer gotta see sans isn’t a threat.” The older Fell brother murmured, the anger draining from his voice. Razz-berry made a displeased noise.

“DID YOU NOT HEAR MY BROTHER?!”

“We heard him just fine.” Edge acknowledged, “surely Slim informed you on resets.”

Sans’ soul stuttered in shock.

They… Their universes had resets as well? Red had told Edge about them, …why?

“I KNOW OF THEM.” The skeleton seemed conflicted, “PUPPY TOLD ME HOW THE HUMAN CONTROLLED TIME. THAT IS WHY I KILLED THEM! NO ONE HURTS HIM BUT ME!”

“m’lord…” Slim murmured.

“how many did yer go through before we were dragged here?” Red questioned and there was a beat of silence before Slim sighed.

“a few hundred. the kid swayed between violent and pacifistic. they never reached the queen.” The tall skeleton replied.

“WHAT ABOUT YOU?” Razz-berry demanded, “IF YOU CAN ASK THOSE TYPES OF DETAILS FROM MY BROTHER, I WANT YOU HEAR YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH THESE DAMN THINGS!”

“kid was always a pacifist. they never got far…”

Red sounded strained and Sans could hear the residual guilt there, the frustration. So it was true then… Their universes were violent, as he had thought. But to hear that the human that fell down varied so much was a surprise.

“It was different for us, brother. This. The Surface. It wouldn’t be possible back there. These softer worlds are more suited.” Edge’s voice held a soft note to it and none of the others seemed ready to call him out, even Razz.

There was a long moment of silence.

“MWEH!” Razz-berry scoffed finally, breaking the mood, “THEY THINK THEY ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN US!”

“the tale and swap universes accepted us, m’lord. your anger should be reserved for the humans.” Slim spoke up softly and Razz exploded again.

“I WON’T GO INTO HOW FUCKING FULL OF THEMSELVES HUMANS ARE, MUTT! THEY HAD THE GALL TO LIMIT OUR FREEDOM! WE ONLY PLAY NICE BECAUS- WAIT, WHY THE FUCK ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT THE UNDERTALE SANS!”

“right…” Red huffed, sounding so done with the conversation already, “slim did make a good point. if this universe farts rainbows, then why the fuck did sans fall apart like that? i’ve never seen someone have a fit like that.”

Now would be a good time to teleport away…

But Sans wanted to know what they were going to say about him.

“i have never seen such behavior either,” Slim chipped in, “he wasn’t hostile or frightened before m’lord antagonized him.”

“…SO YOU ARE SAYING BEING DRESSED DOWN AND CALLED OUT… SCARED HIM?” Razz seemed perplexed once more, “THE RIGHT REACTION WOULD HAVE BEEN ANGER OR EVASION. I STAND BY MY FIRST STATEMENT, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HIM!”

Sans soul thudded, sweat beading on his skull. He knew it. Hearing it just confirmed his fears. There was something wrong with him. He was broken. Barely functioning. But what did that matter in the long run?

Everything was temporary. This rift in the multi-verse was new but everything could always be reset. As refreshing as the change was, it always came back to the human and their determination.

There was no future. Even when they tried, look at what the humans did in their best case scenario. Ostracize them. Hate them. Barely tolerating sharing their sky with monsters.

It wasn’t his fault that he was the only one who knew the truth.

“We don’t have all the pieces of the puzzle. The Undertale Queen swore on her soul that Sans wasn’t an enemy. She merely mentioned he was sick. There will always be time to learn more but I think we should keep him here.” Edge said decisively.

Keep him here…

They were going to force him to stay?! Like a prisoner? His eye-sockets snapped open in panic, the monster lurching up from the couch; not even noticing Edge’s jacket falling from his body. He was on the couch in the Fell Brother’s Shop and his gaze immediately met Razz’s, who had been standing adjacent to the door to the back room. There was a split second where the other’s purple eye-lights shrank in realization before Sans disappeared in a snap of teleportation.

“FUCK!”

“fuck!”

Red and Razz cursed in tandem as Edge and Slim jerked at the sound, knowing immediately what happened. If Sans had woken up only to hear the last minute, they knew how it had been taken.

“m’lord?”

Razz-berry’s expression contorted into resolve, “fetch, mutt.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I am back from my hiatus. It was only planned to go to mid-July but something pretty awful happened near the end of it that caused me to move suddenly. I have been using the extra time to adjust but I am back to work now. Please enjoy the update to Cheap Bourbon's commission of their AU: Churchtale!
> 
> Please follow them here at their blog: www.cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> You can find my NSFW blog here: www.mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans panted heavily as he winked into existence into the safety of his apartment. His soul was pounding so hard that his sternum hurt. Placing a steadying hand on his chest, the small monster took time to capture his breath. Or at least… He had tried to when suddenly the scent of ozone and the too-familiar snap of teleportation caused him to cry out in alarm.

How had he been followed??!

His fractured eye-lights jolted up to discover the Swapfell Papyrus staring down at him with a neutral expression, dark orange magic wafting from his left socket.

His soul felt like it skipped and the monster’s vision darkened a bit as Sans fell to his knees. It felt like the apartment was fading around him. His world narrowing to the skeleton that towered over him. Sans gasped for breath, his teeth parting to allow hyperventilation.

He couldn’t focus.

He couldn’t call on his Blasters.

Something indescribable passed Slim’s expression before the other bent down and drew Sans into something that the skeleton would have sworn was an embrace under any other circumstances.

“m’lord wants you back.” Was the only thing Slim said before the darkness of the Void stole the smaller monster’s vision; the strain causing him to black out once more.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

This really was becoming a tiring scenario… That was the thought that crossed Sans’ mind idly as he slowly came back to awareness. He had expected to be back in the Underfell Brother’s Shop. That wasn’t surprising. What was shocking was that he wasn’t restrained or surrounded by guards. In fact, there was only one person that was sitting next to the couch situated in the back room, one hand wrapped firmly yet not too hard around one of Sans’ wrists.

Red.

His blackened sockets met the calm crimson eye-lights studying him.

“let me go.” Sans demanded in a level tone that had his alternate searching his expression.

“yer know damn well i can’t, sans.” The other rumbled in return. Frustration and anger welled up in the smaller monster’s soul as he glowered up at the face of his alternate self.

“i won’t be held prisoner here.”

Red’s sockets narrowed slightly in confusion, “yer aren’t our prisoner…”

“being held here against my will, wouldn’t you say that is what a prisoner is?” Sans spat, still drained from the entire situation but unable to accept what the other monsters were doing to him.

Red frowned at him, sharp teeth pulling downward, “we are just worried about yer and-”

“i don’t need your pity. not you. not theirs. not anyone’s.” Sans seethed. Red stared at him in silence for a long moment, not taking his hand from the other monster’s wrist.

“yer a stubborn asshole, aren’t yer?” The skeleton sighed finally.

Was he really surprised?

“your brother threatened to ‘keep me here’.”

“yer not doing too well, sans. anyone could see that.”

Sans huffed, “who cares?”

Red’s expression suddenly became intense, “’cause it will be reset’, is that what yer thinking?”

The skeleton’s soul panged in shock and indignation, “…what did you say?”

His doppelganger leaned forward into his space and Sans flinched, causing the other to consider him before returning to his previous position, “yer heard me.”

Something ugly reared it’s head in the culmination of the monster’s being in response, something that usually only applied to fighting the kid in the Hall of Judgment. It was a desire to lash out. To inflict harm. But it was gone in the next moment, returning to outrage.

“you can’t imagine how this feels…” Sans murmured before Red shook his head, smirking despite the situation.

“i think yer know fucking well i can, sans. so can slim. so can swap.”

The anger that had been festering felt like it had been doused, the smaller skeleton’s expression falling as apathy returned in full force. Why was he even arguing with Red? Nothing mattered. Still…

“i’m not going to stay here.”

“yer have to, sans.”

“why?”

“the rate yer going… yer gonna fall down before yer brother returns.”

Sans’ eye-lights slowly hazed into existence, larger than usual in their fear, “what did you do?”

“had our alph check yer over. three years is a lot to go without hope, sans.” Red replied and the skeleton tried to find anything at all that he could use to argue his case. But the monster came up with nothing. It shouldn’t really be surprising, all things considered. That didn’t mean he liked it.

“i’ve gotten by just fine on my own so far.”

“and what does papyrus think about yer destroying yerself?”

A low growl rumbled in Sans’ small rib-cage, his eye-lights shrinking as they darted to Red’s face, “you wouldn’t.”

Red sighed. As opposed to what Sans thought of the monster, he didn’t appear victorious or smug. In fact, he looked just what he had stated; worried. That eased some of his indignation and fear.

“how long?”

“…yer could maybe have lasted half a year…”

Shit…

Sans didn’t like this. He didn’t want to even acknowledge the possibility that he could still care enough to Fall. Maybe all he needed was to stay near monsters and that would tide him over until Papyrus got back from the peace travels.

“i will stay on the reservation. does that sound like enough?” He finally compromised and Red stared at him a long moment in silence before chuckling.

“a step in the right direction, but boss would really appreciate yer staying here.”

His look must have conveyed that was as far as Sans was willing to give in and the other skeleton shook his head in exasperation, “alright, better than chasing yer all over the country. deal?”

Red let go of his wrist and offered his hand. Without even thinking, he grasped it and received a superficial shock. The other’s laughter filled the Shop and Sans was torn between punching Red and sighing at how close their personalities truly were.

What had he gotten himself into?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! It's been a long time since my last update of Tug of War! (July...I think.) I have had a lot of things happen since then and so has CheapBourbon! I moved states, fell out of two relationships, completed On The Other Side and Karmic Retribution, and just... Atlantale was amazing and I was happy to be a panelist, but this multi-chapter has always been on the back of my mind. It bothered me very much that it was sitting without updates and over time, Bourbon felt like this story felt more like it belonged to me than it was a commission. I know they are now mainly a SpicyHoney shipper but I wanted to complete this story despite everything.
> 
> So! I am happy to announce Tug of War will be receiving updates until it is completed! There will be around 25-30 chapters in total! After that I will be focusing on Undercarnal and Submersion. I hope that you continue to enjoy this brainchild that belongs to Cheapbourbon and read it until it is complete. Thank you so SO much for your patience. I can't express how much it means to me.
> 
> CheapBourbon's Blog: http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/
> 
> My NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans had blocked out what was going on around him after his alternate left. He was too wrapped up in what the Underfell version of Alphys had found out about his health. Every monster knew that hopelessness was bad for their soul. It was one of the first things learned in Monster School. However, Sans hadn’t thought he had been wallowing in hopelessness. It was more like he just hadn’t seen the point or cared. Perhaps apathy had a similar effect…

He hadn’t expected being so close to Falling though.

Even if that seemed like the easier way out and that it ultimately didn’t matter, Sans wouldn’t leave Papyrus like that. Even with alternate versions of himself to leave his brother to, Sans still didn’t trust them enough to take care of his sibling. It had been hard enough to part ways willingly so the taller skeleton to visit other countries advocating for their species. Dusting and leaving Papyrus alone wasn’t an option.

Sans blinked, eye-lights hazing back into existence to stare blankly down at his lap for a long moment. …How long had he been lost in his head? The small skeleton blinked again to clear his blurred vision before startling at the sight of black boots at the edge of his vision. Gaze jerking upwards, Sans wondered idly how long Edge had been waiting. The other skeleton’s expression softened just barely, something he would have missed if he wasn’t so hypersensitive.

“Apologies... Do you do that a lot?” The other questioned after a beat of staring at each other in silence, Edge’s lowered tone taking the smaller aback.

Sans frowned slightly.

“…often enough.” He finally answered, still wary and slightly upset at this alternate version of his younger sibling, “…where are the others?”

Edge’s crimson eye-lights sharpened and scrutinized him in a way that made Sans shift on the couch, “they left to attend to their own duties. The Shop isn’t open for business today so my brother will be looking after the members of the Church before returning.”

At the term, Sans’ white eye-lights searched Edge’s expression with a touch of confusion, “…church?” The younger skeleton frowned before seemingly coming to a quick realization.

“Ah. I forget that you are not used to the terminology. A Church is the home-base to bikers.” The skeleton explained, “we usually have meetings here but Red wanted to give you space today.”

Sans frowned in response, “i didn’t want to inconvenience you. changing your schedule for me is-”

“NONSENSE.” The smaller skeleton stopped talking and stared up at Edge in surprise, “WE WANT YOU HERE. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU ATE?”

…He honestly couldn’t recall. The kitchen of the apartment he had been staying in had been a mess but the skeleton couldn’t remember his last meal. The expression Sans must have adopted tipped the alternate version of his sibling off, causing the other to shoot him a look of disapproval.

“COME WITH ME.” Edge commanded and he turned sharply on a heel to leave Sans gawking after the other. He really must be confident that Sans would simply take his orders or there was something Sans didn’t know… Pushing up and away from the couch, he glanced at the leather trench coat that had fallen off of him before he hurried to catch up with Edge. The other monster had passed the office space and into a small but well-equipped kitchen was nestled into this part of the Shop. The smaller merely watched as Edge pulled down two coffee cups and expertly set up the machine before looking around to find a table with four chairs.

He hesitantly took one, simply watching Edge. Sans kept his awkward silence while watching Edge fix them both coffee. The taller skeleton didn’t seem to notice or care about the tense atmosphere, his precise movements bringing him easily to sit two filled mugs on the table before taking a seat himself. Sans watched intently as Edge tested the coffee before the other shot him a pointed look, causing him to flush blue and reach for his own mug.

He turned the warm ceramic under his phalanges before tasting the liquid timidly, finding it subtly sweet and rich. Remembering his manners, he issued a quiet ‘thank you’ that had the other’s severe expression relaxing.

“You are welcome.” Edge returned gently. A few minutes passed before the other skeleton spoke once more, “will you be staying here with us?”

Sans frowned over the rim of his mug, wondering if Red hadn’t told Edge just to put him under the weakness he held for Papyrus. While Edge definitely wasn’t his sibling, there was still an undeniable air that the smaller monster was suspect to. He shook his head slightly.

“no… i agreed to stay on the reservation.” He murmured, “i wouldn’t feel right staying here.”

Edge leaned back from the table and scrutinized him, “I will not try to force information from you, Sans; but we are very worried. Your maximum HP has fallen and the Doctor said that you would have lasted no longer than a half a year at the rate you were going. I… We have not seen anything like it.”

Sans’ teeth clenched and he said nothing.

Edge did not press but the other’s expression softened in the first clear show of concern on the other’s skull, “regardless, we will be happy to have you either way.”

“…why do you even care?” 

Sans was surprised he had spoken those words out loud, immediately flushing and feeling contrite when Edge leveled an indescribable expression at him. He didn’t know what that look was supposed to mean, but it was clear Edge thought he was being foolish.

His soul squirmed with an unfamiliar sensation.

Silence lingered between them as both monsters finished their coffee. If it hadn’t been for how that conversation had ended, Sans would have said it was almost companionable. When they both were done, Edge gathered the mugs and Sans watched as the taller skeleton went through was what clearly a practiced routine to begin breakfast. The quiet was only broken by Edge asking some of his preferences but other than that… The other didn’t seem to be upset with him. Edge was confusing and the ache that his soul felt at seeing a roughed up version of his sibling eased off a bit as Sans took in the differences between Edge and Papyrus. He had never spent any time around their alternates but now…

He was a bit captivated by all the nuances he could find.

The spell broke when the door opened to revealed Red and Slim, causing Sans to jerk his attention down towards the table and clam up completely. Slim took a seat beside Sans, the faint smell of smoke and something sweet distracting Sans from the meaningful glance between the Underfell siblings.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushing out multiple updates a day in interest of completing this story. ^_^ Chapters are going to be around 1,000 words unless a major event occurs in them. I hope you enjoy the fast updates!
> 
> CheapBourbon's Blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

After an uneventful breakfast with Sans pretending that the other monsters weren’t staring at him, he was surprised when Red offered a hand to his brother and Slim held out a hand to him. Frowning warily, his eye-lights moved to stare up at the quiet but dangerous version of Papyrus, who was merely watching him with calm orange eye-lights.

“you aren’t staying here, right?” Slim questioned and the smaller skeleton hesitantly nodded in response, “we found somewhere for you to stay.”

Had that been where the other two had just came from? It didn’t sit quite right with Sans that they had been out looking on his behalf. They didn’t know him. It shouldn’t be their issue. Plus, with all of his money going into Papyrus’ vehicle… Realizing he was simply staring at the offered hand, the small skeleton decided that he could always decline and eased his smaller hand into Slim’s.

A familiar breath of the void and g-force drop later, they appeared in what seemed to be a vacant house. Sans quickly let go of Razz’s brother and took in their surroundings warily. It was a small dwelling, even smaller than the apartment Toriel had set him up with. The living room, kitchen and bedroom was squeezed into one room. There was a bathroom that appeared more like a closet.

Confused, Sans glanced up at the Underfell brothers, who were glancing around the space with a mixture of nostalgia and contempt. Edge was the first to meet his questioning gaze and the smaller felt his face warm with magic in response.

“This is one of the many temporary living spaces built by the human government when we first were moved to the reservation.”

Sans blinked, surprise filtering through his soul before scrutinizing the space once more. It did have a spartan and almost clinical feel to it, but it also wasn’t being used by anyone. …Had they picked this place on purpose? Or was it a coincidence that they had chosen this place? Had they known Sans wouldn’t turn something like this down? He wasn’t sure. It was difficult to know how much Toriel had told them or how much they gleaned from observing him…

“is this alright?” Slim questioned, breaking Sans out of his thoughts.

“yeah…” He answered quietly, still unsettled.

“yer aren’t that far from the shop. we never knocked all of these down so yer can stay here while we work on the bugatti veyron for papyrus.” Red glanced at him and Sans had the feeling that they were worried he would decline or otherwise run, “the shop isn’t far from here, not that it’s an issue.”

“i’m not a babybones,” the smaller skeleton murmured. Red smirked at his words but Edge was still staring at him with that odd intensity he always seemed to have. Slim was completely unreadable. All three of them made him nervous. Not to mention that this place was small and the urge to flee was seeping into his soul. Being trapped in such a small space with a monster was uncomfortable.

It would be unbearable if any of them were human…

“…sans?”

The small skeleton startled at Slim’s concerned call of his name, tiny eye-lights jerking up to meet the concerned looks the other monsters wore. His small sternum was already heaving with an effort to get air, soul pounding at a threat that wasn’t even present.

“i-i…”

It was hard to breathe…

One of his hands shot to his chest as if to slow the organ fluttering within, “i n-need space, p-please…”

There was the barest of hesitation before his request was respected, though it was clear that leaving him alone was the last thing any of them wanted to do. Red and Slim filed through the door while Edge waited, glancing back at him once before following the other two outside. The door clicking shut brought an absurd amount of reassurance, Sans gasping shallowly as he sat down in place, trying to get a hold of himself.

It was okay…

This was a small space but he didn’t actually think Red, Edge or Slim would actually harm him…

…Right?

Of course, it was stupid to think they would. They were already setting him up here and being worried over him. They wouldn’t do all this and mean him harm. And there weren’t any humans here, as scary as that thought had been…

Perhaps Toriel had been correct in speaking to a professional about this…? Though that would have been human and Sans didn’t…

Calm down.

He was safe here. He just needed to breathe.

The minutes seemed excruciatingly long as Sans merely sat on the floor, curled into himself and trying to tame his hitched breath into something slower. It felt like forever until he was able to bring himself out of it enough to focus on his surroundings. It really wasn’t so bad for one person... He had a feeling Edge and Red would have stayed together though. …What about larger families? Had they all been crammed into this temporary housing?

Trying to run numbers and worrying over a past event not related to him seemed to stave off the rest of the panic and the small skeleton felt that he could at least stand back up. Sans felt foolish for reacting like he had. Would he be interrogated when they came back?

…Were they waiting for him just outside?

Standing, the monster approached the door and inhaled deeply before peeking outside.

The hall was empty.

It looked like any other apartment hallway, doors with numbers lining the walls. A staircase was at the very end.

For some reason, them leaving him alone was better than the hovering Sans had expected. Closing the door and locking it, Sans frowned at the living space. It really was tiny, with absolutely nothing other than the bare minimum here. In furniture and decor. Something wasn’t right though… His eye-lights scanned the room and something caught his attention. There was a single piece of paper folded and left on the arm of a what appeared to be a pull-out couch. It was the only thing that didn’t feel like it belonged. Sans picked it up and flipped it open, the script there familiar but in all lowercase.

***check the bottom of the closet.**

**-Slim**

…….

Sans wasn’t sure how he felt about Slim. He wasn’t even quite sure of what he thought about Red or Edge. It was so strange and scary and- Sighing internally, the skeleton pocketed the note and decided to see what the SwapFell version of his brother had left behind for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!
> 
> CheapBourbon's Blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Finding the closet wasn’t difficult, though it was in the bathroom which was the last place Sans bothered to look. He supposed you took what room you could in such a small living area before hesitating with his hand extended towards the door. …Why was he afraid? The monster had already rationalized that it didn’t make sense but it still didn’t stop his soul from thudding painfully as he finally opened the closet.

A sealed box sat at the bottom. 

It was the only thing within and Sans frowned before taking a seat just outside. He reached out and pulled the dusty cardboard box closer. 

It was heavy…

Tentatively, his phalanges broke the tape keeping it closed and he lifted the flaps to discover files at the very top. The ex-sentry frowned and pulled a few out to look deeper, spotting a photo. It looked old and worn, causing Sans to be very careful in freeing it from a few loose sheaves of paper.

The image there caused his soul to ache in an indescribable way. Running gentle fingertips across the photo to clear the dust away, Sans stared at the picture of two young skeletons. Red looked different here... His eye-lights were white instead of crimson, his teeth still sharper but without the injury that stole a tooth and marred his skull. Edge was smaller than Red in this photo. His eye-lights were also white here and he was completely unharmed. The expression he was wearing…

It reminded Sans of Papyrus when he was that age.

…What had happened to them? While Edge was smiling openly in a way only children could do, there was a guarded element in how Red held himself that set alarms off in his skull. Realizing exactly what this box held had Sans both curious and wanting to shove it back into the depths of where it had come from. 

What was Slim trying to do by providing him with these things?

As much as Sans wanted to stop looking and reject this, he couldn’t. His curiosity had always been a driving force for him. The small skeleton began pulling everything carefully out of the box, dusting everything gently and sorting them. Once all files, loose papers, photos and reports were all neatly staked, separated into their respective universes; Sans began to devour the content he had been given.

While none of these were written in Wingdings, which Sans had been expecting…a lot of these were either Alphys’ work or the humans. He started with the Underground and gravitated towards Underfell first.

Having a white soul was normal for children and they were forcibly altered once they reached a certain age. That explained the change in the brothers’ eye-lights… While they adopted the color of Determination, Sans couldn’t find anywhere that said DT was an influence. It was labeled as being ‘Wraith’.

Sans opened a medical account, discovering Red had low HP, but it hadn’t dropped below five. His magic potential was higher than normal, but still wasn’t comparable to Sans’ own. Edge had an equal amount of HP to his own sibling and though he didn’t have the same potential as Red, his control over his magic was frightening.

It didn’t shock him that they had LOVE.

…It did surprise him that Edge had a lot more than Red did….

The small skeleton shifted through the information and though it offered a clinical view of Underfell, there wasn’t much else to answer Sans’ more burning questions. Like how had they survived? Where was Gaster from their own universe? Why they had decided to kill others…? It was enough to peak his intrigue but leave him wanting.

Shifting over to Swapfell, he had to take quite a bit longer to absorb this information because of the large differences. Toriel being ruler but violent like the Underfell Asgore… Razz being the one with higher HP and LOVE… The odd relationship between the two siblings and the strange way of thinking the universe had. It was so surreal to see Muffet switched with Grillby, Napstablook with Mettaton…and the added violence just had Sans sitting back and rubbing his skull, attempting to wrap his mind around the differences.

…Why did Slim even give him these things..?

He hadn’t asked about their worlds. How they had grown up or their medical backgrounds. It had all been left for him to read and process alone. If this was some way to level the playing field between his lack of knowledge and how zealously Razzberry had gathered information to use against him then… Slim had failed. However… Fresh blue tears leaked from his sockets as his soul panged with emotions he had fought to keep buried. 

He didn’t want to care about them.

He didn’t want to know these things.

Sans had been content with keeping everyone but his brother out, it had always been that way. Even before the resets, it had always been him and Papyrus. It had just been especially difficult when the human had began manipulating time. Why care about anything when nothing had permanence? But these papers and photos from other worlds… It made Sans’ soul hurt in a bittersweet way. 

Still, a part of him was angry for feeling this way.

The skeleton wiped his tears in frustration and began shoving the papers none-too-gently back into the box, hopefully to fade from his memory when he hesitated on two old Polaroids. One was of Edge and Red. The other…

A young Slim with a bandaged skull was holding a slumbering Razz in his small arms, staring sullenly at the camera. His teeth clenched at that expression, eye-lights moving indecisively between them and the box before he silently pocketed the pictures with a muttered curse. He shoved the box back into the closet and shut it with a sigh before taking stock of what this place had available. There was a place to sleep but no television for Sans to watch.

That was probably for the best…

The one in the other apartment had always been set to the news. There were pots, dishes and utensils in the kitchen but nothing to eat inside the refrigerator. It made sense, no one had been staying here previously. Sighing, Sans curled up on the couch and allowed his mind to fret over the things he had learned until he drifted off to a fitful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a super busy weekend but I wanted to at least post one chapter to tide you guys over while I wait for the Nethertale Concept Contest to complete, as well as bringing the rest of the chapters for this story. Thank you so much for your continued patience!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans was left to his own devices the following day much to his surprise. The day after that passed without any of the skeletons showing up either but it seemed the third day was pushing it because the small skeleton was startled from a light doze to the door being kicked in. Cyan magic sparked in his left socket in panic before he realized Razzberry was the one to disturb his sleep. The other monster frowned at him in disapproval, strutting through the door-frame.

“I SEE THAT I WILL HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING, AS USUAL.”

The ex-sentry stared at the alternate version of himself uncertainly. Two different emotions were fighting for being the most prominent at the other’s appearance. One was panic, remembering how easily Razz had sent his soul into fear earlier. The other was bemusement at the other’s grand entrance. It just seemed like something that was more ‘Papyrus’ to do. Before he could decide which one to be, his alternate was across the room and grabbing his hand, literally pulling him out of his temporary living area.

“w-where are we going?” Sans questioned nervously, uncertain how to act around Razz. The odd mixture of himself and his brother with flipped morals seemed to throw him off his usual game. Impatient purple eye-lights glanced back at him, the other monster not even pausing as he took the stairs by pairs. Why was he in such a rush? Or was Razz always like this. …If this had been a week ago, Sans wouldn’t hesitate to berate the other’s behavior.

“OUT, OBVIOUSLY.” Razzberry declared and Sans sighed, resigning himself to this treatment. At least the other seemed to not have any ill intent? Despite their rocky meeting… The small skeleton squinted against the sun as he was pulled outside, discovering a rather impressive vehicle parked there. It took Sans a moment to discern which type, conditioned by Papyrus’ enthusiasm for human transportation. Was it…a Lotus Evora…? It definitely was a current sports car…

Razz tugged open the back door and shot him an expectant look. Sans hesitated but the photo of the same monster when he was a child flashed across his mind’s view. Sans frowned and relented after a brief pause, climbing into the back quietly with his alternate watching his every move. Once he was buckled in, the door was slammed shut and the other climbed into the front with quick movements.

“…where are we going?” Sans decided to ask after the car was thrown into gear but instead of tearing through the street like he had thought Razz would, the monster was driving responsibly. He supposed racing on public streets might even be too much for Razzberry.

Razz scoffed as if he had read his mind, completely ignoring his question, “DID YOU THINK I WOULD RACE ON PUBLIC ROADS LIKE A DELI QUENT? I HAVE MUCH HIGHER STANDARDS THAN THESE SHODDY ROADS!”

Sans shifted in the backseat uncomfortably, lowering his eye-lights.

“…BUT IF YOU MUST KNOW, WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!”

The ex-sentry’s gaze jerked back up, confusion taking over his features, “…why are we going shopping?”

“YOU ARE SO FULL OF UNNECESSARY QUESTIONS! YOU HAVE HARDLY ANYTHING IN THAT SHACK YOU ARE LIVING IN!”

Unease settled in Sans’ soul.

“i don’t need anything.”

“NONSENSE!”

…How was he supposed to explain he didn’t have any money without giving it away? He was spending it on Papyrus’ repairs.

“THE MALEVOLENT RAZZ WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LIVE IN AN EMPTY HUMAN PROVIDED SHIT-HOLE.” Razz glanced at him in the mirror, “IT USED TO BELONG TO ME AND I WOULD PREFER TO FURNISH IT.”

Another denial stirred in Sans’ soul but he managed to choke it down. Even arguing might raise a flag with Razzberry. He was a bit unsettled by how observant they all were and he wasn’t sure if that was because he cut himself off or it was the norm. Instead, the small skeleton decided to let his alternate do as he wished. Sans’ eye-lights trailed out of the window, watching the scenery fly by quietly. 

Razz frowned at him in the rear-view mirror, the monster missing the quickly concealed looked of concern as his Swapfell alternate refocused back on the road. 

It didn’t take them long to reach their destination. All of the shops seemed to be located in one place and Sans had to take a moment to adjust to the sight of rough monsters doing something so domestic so peacefully. Though there was still an small amount of what appeared to be nervousness, everyone was being pleasant to each other. He tried not to openly stare, surprised that the monsters had chosen peace over their formerly violent lifestyle.

Perhaps it had been unfair of him to judge the Underfell and Swapfell denizens before he had gotten to meet any of them properly…

Sans got out of the sports car and then yelped when Razzberry took his hand and literally began to drag him everywhere. The skeleton didn’t know how to deter such action so he just resigned himself as he was dragged from store to store.

“WE MUST STOCK THE KITCHEN WITH DISHES. FOOD WILL COME LAST SINCE I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO FURNISH THE SHIT-HOLE TO FIT MY STANDARDS! KEEP UP NOW AND HOLD THIS!”

Razzberry was a whirlwind that Sans had no hope to keep up with. His hand had to be let go of halfway through their trip so that his arms could be filled with shopping bags. How did he even get convinced to do this…? He followed after the aggressive and hyperactive monster as they went through furnishings, plate-ware, clothing and then finally food. He nearly thought he was going to collapse when suddenly, his form was steadied from behind.

Sans tensed, eye-lights disappearing in a panic before realizing it was Slim.

“MUTT, GOOD TIMING! WE HAVE FINISHED THE SHOPPING TRIP. TAKE THESE BACK TO SANS’ PLACE!”

The weight in Sans’ arms literally disappeared, causing him to blink in shock. Another ripple of magic had him glancing over to find Razz’ burdens also missing. He…was not going to ever get used to someone else being able to teleport was he…? Slim was back in the next instant while Razzberry stretched with a satisfied noise.

“GOOD. HE IS YOURS, NOW!”

…What…?

Sans tensed as Slim stepped into his space and they were diving into the void before he could even react properly. The darkest black was replaced by the Shop, where Red was settled among a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor. Slim gingerly led a very confused Sans over and the lanky Swapfell monster settled down. 

“w…what…?” Sans managed before Red grinned up at him.

“relax, razz can be a bit to handle. we’re taking a break.”

Sans hesitated, confused. Where they really telling him to take a nap?

Yes, that was actually what they were going for, he realized as he watched both skeletons getting comfortable. This entire day had been out of his control and it was just getting weirder. What were they even trying to do..? The skeleton blinked and awkwardness seeped into his soul when he realized they were waiting on him to make his own decision. After being forcibly lead all day so far, it was jarring.

Without any reason to decline, he hesitantly settled as far away as he could while still being present. Neither Red or Slim commented or even looked at him, seemingly invested with themselves. It took a very long time for Sans to relax, his mind running a mile a minute until he finally gave into exhaustion.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try for a daily update from now on until this is finished! <3 Cheapbourbon's AU! Please enjoy!

Sans’ eye sockets slowly opened halfway, confusion and sleep clinging to his consciousness. It was strange. The skeleton couldn’t remember a time where he had woken up feeling well rested. …Had he even dreamed? He couldn’t remember and even then usually he had nightmares that chased him into reality, leaving him mid-scream and shaking. He blinked a few times, attempting to knock off the fuzziness that wanted to drag him right back into slumber.

…

There was something weighing him down.

Actually, he tensed and noted that whatever was draped around him was breathing. Oh crap, that was right. Shopping with Razzberry and then he had fallen asleep in the Shop with Slim and Red…

He opened his eyes fully and looked down, finding a pair of long arms encasing his ribs. He had been moved to the couch, the blankets and pillows on the floor missing.

It was dark outside.

How long had he been asleep? How had he been moved without snapping awake? How had…?!

Taking a deep calming breath, Sans gathered his wits before slowly glancing over his shoulder to find out who was sleeping next to him. His breathing stuttered upon discovering not only the identity but the sight waiting for him.

Edge was holding him close and the relaxed expression across his normally guarded skull took all the fight out of Sans, shocking him into stillness. The alternate version of his brother often appeared stoic or angry. But this expression was very close to how his own brother looked after finally giving into sleep. Sans found himself relaxing despite his want to panic or to be offended.

It was obvious the other Papyrus was exhausted.

Why he had decided to sleep next to Sans, he had no clue but the small skeleton couldn’t find it in him to shake the other awake and question him. The Underfell variant appeared peaceful. Sans couldn’t take that away from him... The small skeleton observed Edge like this for a few more minutes before deciding to give back into the faint call of sleep. 

It was harder to return when he knew he was being held by another but slowly the world went dark.

——————————————————————————————————————

When Sans woke back up; the sun was shining and Edge was gone as if he had never been there in the first place. The skeleton frowned and sat up, wondering if perhaps that had been something he had dreamed up.

“mornin’, sunshine!”

Red strolled into the office with a box that smelled sweet and sat it on the table before motioning to Sans, “got yer some spider donuts from muffet. help me eat these while i give yer an update on papyrus’ ride.”

The small skeleton felt off his game and decided to merely give in without a fight. It was jarring, how ‘take charge’ these Underfell and Swapfell monsters were. Sans was used to it in Papyrus but it was different here. While they weren’t being rude or mean, they will definitely firm and bossy. He bit into one of the pastries and paused, slowing down a bit before quickly polishing off the donut.

“good, yeah? don’t know how yer own muffet compares, but it definitely is a great quick breakfast.” Red grinned at him and Sans looked away with a slight flush, already on his second donut.

“she is good.” Sans offered in a way of reply, still unbalanced.

“good. okay, sans. here is the rundown…”

He listened while eating as Red explained all of the services he had done so far. To be honest, Sans didn’t understand even half of it, but he could tell that his Underfell alternate was being thorough. None of the cosmetic work had been completed yet but it seemed like the mechanics were now just as good or better as they had been when Sans had purchased the Bugatti Veyron.

“tomorrow, I’m gonna start on the paint-job, I think papyrus will be pleased.” Red flashed him a satisfied grin and Sans slowly nodded, realizing the update was over.

“thank you, red.” He looked away, wondering what to do now, “i’m sure my brother will love it.”

Did he leave now? Was that what he should do?

“so i saw that razz got a hold of yer, how was that?” Red started conversationally, causing Sans to startle and to turn his attention back towards his alternate, eye-lights shrinking in confusion. What was Red doing? Did he want something?

“i….”

How was he supposed to respond?

“hey, just talking to yer, sans. yer don’t have to panic.” Red reassured and Sans blinked, trying to slow his speeding soul. Talk…? His eye-lights scrutinized the other to see if there was some hidden agenda there. Red merely stared back at him patiently and finally the smaller skeleton managed to reply.

“…it was overwhelming.” He answered.

Red grinned.

“razzberry is just like that. he is all ‘papyrus like’ and aggressive but he means well.”

Sans frowned and waited for an interrogation, but nothing else came. Was Red really just having a conversation? Certainly he wanted something or was trying to pry something from him. Right…?

“we bought enough for an army.” Sans managed to tack on, the silence unnerving.

“heh, i bet. razzberry has ‘standards’. he probably took yer living at his old place without furnishings as a personal insult.”

Oh.

That reminded him.

“slim left a bunch of stuff in the closet for me…”

His eye-lights sharpened, looking for any indication that Red was in on it, “a bunch of folders and pictures, from both of your universes.”

Surprise flickered across the mechanic’s face, “fuck, is that right? what did yer see?”

That reaction had been genuine. Sans’ eye sockets widened in realization before he launched into an explanation of the photos, records and personal accounts that had been left in the box, leaving nothing else and watching Red for any deception the entire time. But Red merely seemed surprised and then thoughtful before he spoke again after Sans was done.

“slim is a smart fucker, he probably wanted yer to realize we aren’t so different. or exactly how different do yer could understand us better. we don’t want yer to stay here with strangers while yer brother is traveling.” Red provided and Sans was shocked to find that he believed his other self. It really was what it was. The logic was sound in a way that he couldn’t contest it. If that was really all they wanted then…

What did Edge want if last night wasn’t a dream…?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, but sweet update today. ^_^ Updating everyday until Tug of War is completed!
> 
> Cheapbourbon's Blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

A knock on Sans’ door a few day later drew him from his seclusion, causing him to blink and absently lift his attention away from one of the pieces of furniture Razz had bought. The skeleton hadn’t even seen him purchase that but he was certain Slim had teleported it here, so there was at least one mystery solved. Sighing and wondering just who was disturbing him; Sans crossed the room and opened the door.

His soul thudded strongly at the sight of Edge filling his doorway.

Sans’ eye-lights shrank as he took a step back reflexively. He still wasn’t sure if his remembrance of Edge being curled up with him in the Shop had been a dream or reality. Edge stared down at him silently for a moment before extending a helmet towards the smaller skeleton, who took a moment to actually reach out and take it; confusion in his gaze.

“We are riding today. Come with us.” The tall monster stated and it was a statement, not a command or a suggestion. That was nearly unnerving as being bossed around but it took less time for Sans to nod in agreement.

“okay…” He murmured and Edge’s expression softened minutely before the alternate Papyrus leaned away from the door and waited for Sans to join him outside. Sans spent the time locking the door behind him to calm his soul, wondering why he was reacting this way. Was he scared? Uncertain because of what he thought he remembered?

It didn’t matter, really. He was having a strong reaction to Edge regardless.

He followed the other skeleton, feeling a bit homesick in that he was used to doing the same with his younger brother. Edge’s Victory High Ball was waiting on the street and Sans blinked upon seeing a side car attached to it. His Underfell alternate was laying in it and offered a lazy wave in his direction, crimson eye-lights on his phone.

Sans stopped in place upon seeing that there was a Gaster Blaster stylishly embellishing the attachment.

Red’s gaze immediately snapped up to meet his as Edge halted a few paces away to shoot him a quizzical look. Sans gritted his teeth, expecting questions and prying but they merely turned their attention away a few moments later. Confusion struck his being.

…Weren’t they going to interrogate him? They were obviously curious about him…

This silence was ten times worse than if they asked after his every action. It was what Sans was used to, people asking him ‘why’… But they weren’t doing that and Sans didn’t know how to take it.

Finally able to move again, the small skeleton shoved on the helmet and approached the motorcycle, Edge offering him a hand-up to get settled in behind him. Remembering his first ride with the other skeleton, Sans preemptively wrapped his arms around Edge’s ribcage after he got settled.

Red’s eye-lights checked his alternate self as he righted into the proper position in the sidecar. They were out and into the morning air the next instant. Sans didn’t seem to relax, merely clinging to Edge in a way Red knew his sibling must be enjoying. His eye sockets were clenched shut underneath the visor of the helmet.

Sans knew they were watching him. He knew that they were curious.

But they had promised to remain quiet.

Soon after that strange attack Sans had suffered, he and Slim had done thorough research on the smallest skeleton. How his life had been in the Underground. What his friends knew about him, what their memories were of him. The rough skeletons had avoided the Queen, though she would have been an amazing source of information. It was just that their Toriel didn’t know of subtler ways to go about treating Sans than asking outright.

The type of pressure they were applying was intricate and needed a delicate touch.

Sans wouldn’t tell them anything if they pressed or questioned him. The other was used to that and knew exactly how to keep quiet.

No…

They were respecting Sans’ boundaries while making it obvious that they knew something was amiss. Red could see it slowly building up in his softer self. It was like tuning an instrument, the string getting tighter and tighter. Sooner or later, Sans was going to snap under the gradual pressure they were applying.

Red wasn’t sure what they would find out, but they would be there when that string broke. Even Razzberry, who was the rudest out of all of them, was treating Sans more carefully. Casting his eye-lights off to their surroundings, the older Underfell brother frowned in consideration.

It was only a matter of time, now….


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is your daily update! Please enjoy!
> 
> Cheapbourbon's Blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

A day of riding around the Monster Reservation was more enjoyable than Sans would care to admit. Despite the tension between himself and the other skeletons, he had slowly relaxed by the end of the day. While he had been expected at least Razz to corner him about his behavior, nothing had occurred. …Which was equal parts relieving and scary. Sans would prefer that they get their misgivings out in the open so he could deal with them. Not… Whatever this was. He wasn’t sure how to defuse the rising tension or how much the other skeletons actually knew. Or thought they knew…

Still.

The day had been fun. Red and Slim had hung out with him on the sidelines as Edge and Razzberry raced. It was a sight to see. Sans had thought they had genuinely disliked each other but there actually was a friendly rivalry of sorts between the ‘Papyrus’ personalities.

Speaking of Papyrus, Sans had just gotten off a call from both his younger sibling and the Queen. It seemed like Paps was enjoying Blueberry’s company as they traveled the world. They were currently in China and while hearing the interesting culture differences was enjoyable…

He missed his brother.

Sans’ breathing hitched slightly as he rubbed at a socket, shoving away the need to cry. While staying on the Reservation was helping, the older brother couldn’t believe he had been neglecting himself to the point of near Falling. If for nothing else, Sans wanted to stay alive for his sibling’s sake. It had always been for his brother and while being separated hurt, he knew that it was better that he was working on this while Papyrus was outside the picture.

Perhaps he should ask the whereabouts of Underfell’s version of Alphys. He probably needed to monitor his health better.

Sighing, the small skeleton flopped on the couch and replayed his face-call with Toriel. She hadn’t had any major issues on their campaign around the world. Humans had tended to be more curious than anything. That didn’t soothe Sans in the slightest but he was happy things were going smoothly. The goat woman hadn’t given any indication that she was in cahoots with the Reservation skeletons but Sans was still suspicious. 

Sans closed his eye sockets and allowed sleep to pull him under, exhausted from his overly active day.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Birdsong gradually eased into the small monster’s consciousness and he idly wondered why it felt like he had rested well again before he snapped awake at a knock to his door. He barely had time to sit up before the sound of a key popping open the lock had him leaping to his feet, magic smoking from his left socket.

His soul thudded at the sight of a human.

The man looked shocked at his appearance but quickly held up both hands at how Sans bristled further, “hey…hey, I didn’t know anyone lived in this unit. I’m here to check the power gages…you know, for taxes?”

Sans couldn’t calm down, his magic surging in response to his fear as his body tried to decide on fight or flight. His soul glowed and pulsed, sending out an unconscious cry for help to anyone near. 

“Woah!” Red light blossomed around the human’s chest and Sans snarled, out of his mind with fear. 

Not again! No!

His vision was filled with dark leather and bones the next instant. Sans threw a bone attack as long arms wrapped around him, Karmic Retribution activating in response to LOVE and shaving down the monster’s HP.

Sans gasped wetly, hyperventilating and shaking as his tiny eye-lights found his attack lodged through Edge’s ribs. He frantically checked the Underfell alternate, apologies already spilling from between his teeth.

He had hurt Edge.

The human was still here!!

They were in danger!

“the fuck are yer doing here?!” Red growled in displeasure, facing the human, “yer weren’t due to check the meters until next week.”

The male human stiffened and then frowned, flipping open their phone and checking it, “oh…oh shit. My bad, dude! Looks like I flipped your MR with another. I’m sorry!”

Red snarled, pulsing eye-lights moving to check his sibling and Sans, “yer damn right, yer sorry! get out of here!”

The human stumbled a bit before slamming the door shut behind him, not bothering with a proper goodbye. The dam broke for the smallest skeleton and he sobbed, holding onto Edge.

“i’m sorry! i’m sorry!” He repeated, cyan magic leaking down his face as Edge murmured soft reassurances to him. Red gingerly approached both of them, reaching out to wrap a firm hand around Sans’ bone attack, the familiar magic rupturing into a million pieces under the pressure. The older brother began healing the damage done, expression furrowing into confusion as he noted his alternate had dealt way more damage than he had anticipated.

Edge had a fourth of his HP missing when Sans’ attack should have just taken 1 HP.

Red stepped back respectfully, watching Sans fall apart in Edge’s embrace, his soul hurting in response to the other’s cries. What the fuck had happened to his other self to garner this wild and conditioned response to-

His eye-lights vanished.

-to a human…

“hey, boss,” Red’s voice was carefully level, “i’m gonna hang out with slim. yer stay here and make sure sans is alright, yeah?”

Edge’ gaze moved briefly in his direction and there was a nonverbal beat of communication between them that showed his younger brother also was sharing his line of thinking. The taller skeleton nodded and Red smirked grimly before vanishing into the void.

The Underfell Papyrus turned his attention back to Sans, holding the small skeleton and whispering reassurances until Sans’ catching breaths eased into hiccups, tears still sluggishly making their way down his skull as the monster finally gave into exhaustion. Using his magic to lock the front door back, Edge carefully gathered Sans into his embrace before settling on the bed with him. He didn’t intend to leave this apartment today. Absently, he rubbed the place where Sans had attacked him before embracing the small monster.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is your daily update! A little shorter today but I think you will be pleased! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Cheapbourbon's Blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Red and Slim did not return to the apartment they had given to Sans, so Edge remained with the smallest skeleton. He didn’t want Sans to wake up by himself after such an ordeal. The place where the other’s bone attack had struck him still panged with phantom aches. The alternate wasn’t certain where that strange burst of magic had come from but it was obvious Sans had thought his life had been in danger.

It was odd. Edge had formed a crush on Sans that only got more serious the longer he spent around the small monster. At first, he had been interested in meeting the ‘original’ of his older brother and upon actually seeing him, his soul had twisted and felt a natural resonance. The tall skeleton had only wanted to learn more but his emotions had gotten all tangled around the other.

Absently touching the place where his clothing had torn, he wasn’t aware that the other was rousing until he issued a soft noise.

Turning his full attention towards Sans, he waited until those eye-lights had found his. Sans stiffened and sat up, an apology already in his expression but Edge raised a hand to interrupt the other monster. If the small skeleton started to apologize now, who knows if he could work up the nerve to actually confess his feelings?

It was already difficult as is, with how he was.

“How are you feeling?” Edge’s voice was lowered from it’s usual tone, an increasingly common occurrence around Sans. The other hesitated, eye-lights on the place where his bone attack had hit home.

“i…”

Sans seemed conflicted, eye-lights shrinking as his gaze lowered, “i… should be asking you that.”

Edge huffed a rough sigh and shook his head ruefully. It was now or never it seemed. This was the ‘safer’ route as well, considering that he was here because of what they were trying to find out about Sans. 

“I must confess something…”

Sans gaze returned to his face, confused and more than a little timid. Naturally the other must think he was about to broach that taboo subject. Edge was nearly guilty that he wasn’t doing what the other monster anticipated.

“Do not think you have to say anything or reciprocate but…” The faintest crimson hue touched his cheekbones, “I have become very attached to you during your stay here, Sans. I would be honored if you would allow me to court you.”

Sans’ eye-lights shrank, expression dissolving into shock.

“i…w-what?”

The way that his blue magic had erupted to cover nearly his entire skull had Edge offering the smallest of smiles in return, “I know it must be unusual. Considering that I am merely an alternate of your younger brother. But I do not often form deeper attachments so I thought it important that I tell you of these feelings.”

Sans appeared to be at a loss for words, so Edge merely continued to speak.

“In my world, we did not have the luxury of expressing our emotions freely... It is still a culture shock to see people loving freely and being openly happy here. It was seen as a weakness in Underfell and anything like that was exploited almost immediately. But I find myself wanting to join in here, despite my upbringing screaming against it. Which is why I ask…” Edge’s eye-lights met and held Sans’, “would you give me the honor of courting you despite everything?”

The rough skeleton kept his expression level as Sans openly wrestled with his confession, appearing confused and torn. While it had been difficult to open up in this way, Edge was glad the focus wasn’t on what Sans had been hiding from them all. This could provide an adequate distraction at the very least and at most blossom into something that could bring them both happiness.

Edge didn’t speak, allowing Sans all the time he needed to give him an answer. While it would sting to have his feeling turned down after taking so long to open up, the taller skeleton had faith that the smaller would at least give him a chance.

This felt like the longest five minutes in Edge’s life…

Sans finally pulled out of his turbulent thoughts, expression morphing from uncertainty to tentative hope, “i… could you give me time to think about this?”

And Edge finally allowed a genuine smile to grace his skull, the expression only growing as the smaller skeleton’s eye-lights grew brighter in response.

“Take all the time you require, Sans. I can wait.”

It wasn’t an outright rejection and the way Sans tentatively returned his smile had Edge hoping that he could be Sans’ reason to continue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missed releasing this chapter yesterday! Going to update twice either today or tomorrow! Please enjoy~
> 
> Cheapbourbon's Blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

The day after had Edge urging Sans out of the apartment so he wouldn’t be alone. It was obvious the small skeleton was beating himself up for his breakdown but it was even more apparent that his mind was on the alternate’s confession. So while Edge kept Sans occupied with what he had planned for Papyrus’ car, Sans’ mind was openly wandering despite trying to stay focused.

Red and Slim were no where to be found…

The small skeleton frowned down at the concept sketch for the Bugatti Veyron, worrying about where the two skeletons had went off to. He couldn’t remember much from the previous day after the human had entered his apartment but he was anxious about how they had interpreted it. Razzberry had also been strangely absent and Sans wondered if he had finally gave too much away.

And there was Edge’s confession…

Sans really wanted to accept it, despite it being a bit strange. After the shock had worn off, he had found the idea of dating more and more appealing. It had been too long since the small skeleton had done something ‘normal’. He had never thought anyone would be interested in pursuing something like that with him…

He was afraid of failing but he really wanted to at least try. If not for his sake…for Edge’s…

“Sans…?”

He jerked, startled out of his thoughts by the Underfell Papyrus’ voice. He had been staring listlessly at the sketch and redirected his attention to Edge, wondering if he had mentally checked out of their conversation. The rougher skeleton appeared mildly concerned.

“You have been very quiet. …Are you alright?”

Sans slumped in the chair and searched the Shop with anxious eye-lights. They were alone and it was strange. Red, Slim or Razzberry usually were hanging around somewhere near and their absence was weighing on the small skeleton. His anxiety heightened and his thoughts coupled with Edge’s sincere words from the night before had words spilling past his teeth without his input.

“you won’t want to be with me when you find out…”

His soul stilled.

What had he just said…? Cyan magic pooled in his sockets as everything caught up to him, the pressure for the other shoe to drop only for nothing to happen… Edge stared down at him patiently and took the sketch out of his shaking hands before taking them both in his larger grip, steadying them.

“There is nothing you can say that will change my mind.” The taller skeleton swore and Sans frantically shook his head.

“how can you know that? you don’t know!”

“I will not know if you do not tell me, Sans.”

It felt like ice water had been poured over his soul. That was right… Edge couldn’t know if they would work out if Sans didn’t tell him. Would this turn the other away? Would it encourage him to try even more? The small skeleton was torn between clamming right back up and spilling his heart just to make this easier. In what way, Sans wasn’t certain. Since Edge was technically Papyrus, he felt the need to make life easier for the other skeleton. But on that same sentiment to also keep his secrets so Edge didn’t have to deal with it. 

The moment stretched between them and Edge was merely watching him patiently.

Not pressuring him.

It was maddening…

“i’m…too broken to be in a relationship.” Sans whispered finally. Edge frowned slightly and gripped his hands a bit tighter.

“Is this a ‘no’?” He questioned and Sans shook his head, “then, you still want to try?”

Sans swallowed, tears spilling down his skull before he managed a nod. Edge stroked a thumb across Sans’ shaking phalanges before sighing, “how about I take you on a date tomorrow?”

The small skeleton jerked in surprise before looking up at him, eye-lights tiny and trembling with emotion, “you…you still-?”

“Of course, I do. I would not toy with your emotions like this. I was serious with my intentions and do want to court you. Can you show me you are also just as serious?” Edge waited until Sans gave him his full attention and was calmer, “I know you are holding onto a lot of secrets and pain. We all do. We will not force you to talk about something you do not want to. I will only say this once, but I do want to share your burdens and strife. It is up to you to share that.”

Sans blinked, trembling.

“So will you honor me with a date?” Edge questioned with a gentle expression. The small skeleton gathered his emotions back up and then smiled, nodding. The taller Underfell monster flushed lightly before returning to his explanations of Papyrus’ project. Sans was attentive and seemed more relaxed. 

When Edge saw Sans back to his apartment, he didn’t startle when Red was waiting behind him as he made his way back to the Shop. He nodded to his brother, whose expression was grim.

“WHAT DID YOU FIND OUT?”

“yer aren’t gonna like it…” Red’s eye-lights shifted away, shrinking, “i texted frisk and after assuring them we wouldn’t kill them or their loved ones… boss, i’m afraid we grossly underestimated how cruel people can be in this time-line.”

Edge silently eyed his sibling before asking in a quieter tone, “…what did they do?”

“they said they had gotten… ‘experimental’ with their resetting powers. while they didn’t say too much, it was easy to read between the lines. boss, i don’t know how yer are going to react when sans opens up. yer gotta promise not to harm this frisk.”

The taller skeleton gritted his teeth, fists tightening, “I will not harm the child. But they are not allowed within miles of Sans.”

Red frowned, “i fully agree, bro. let’s head back home, now.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 1/2 for today!

Sans was extremely nervous the next day for a reason that wasn’t normal for him. Waiting for Edge to call him for their date was excruciating on a different level. Once the call finally came and the taller skeleton calmly asked him to wait outside his apartment, it was almost silly that he had been nervous to begin with. Edge sounded unaffected, but that didn’t really say much because it seemed the alternate always had a firm control over his emotions.

So the small skeleton waited and as he had anticipated, the other pulled up to the curb on his motorcycle, offering Sans the helmet. He took it and secured it around his skull without complaint, idly remembering the first time Edge had did this. Though it felt like…forever ago, somehow. He eased into the seat behind Edge and flushed bright blue when the other skeleton shot a wry smile back at him, large hand resting briefly over his own before they were off into the evening air.

Riding was a lot easier after the first couple of times. He still got a rush from being on the Victory High Ball with Edge but it wasn’t frightening anymore. In fact, Sans relaxed against the other monster and rested his head against Edge’s spine. His thoughts returned to their conversation the day before and he turned their exchange over in his mind once more.

‘Show that he also was just as serious’?

Despite everything else, that had stood out most in their confrontation. Even more than the fact that he wouldn’t be pressed for his secrets and the fact that Edge had asked him on a date. Sans wasn’t often asked to prove himself in anyway and it was obvious the Underfell alternate of his brother was sincere in his feelings. It felt exciting and terrifying all at once. Knowing that he wouldn’t be pressured but they would always give him these knowing looks had him wondering if he should…

If he should actually tell Edge…?

About everything.

Wouldn’t that prove his serious intentions about being in a relationship with the taller skeleton? Sans wasn’t sure if he would be able to tell Edge tonight or if he started if he would even be able to cover half. Would he even be courageous enough to bring it up? He wasn’t sure…and despite that, the smaller wasn’t even certain what type of date they were going on. He opened his eye sockets and looked out around them, frowning when it seemed they had strayed far away from anywhere they had been on the reservation before.

And it seemed like they would just keep going, off into places that weren’t touched by anyone until Edge finally pulled off of the rough road into what looked like nowhere. Sans eased back in the seat as the ignition was killed and Edge dismounted, turning to help him down from the motorcycle. The eager light in the normally composed monster’s eye sockets had the questions dying on his breath, simply taking Edge’s offered hand as their helmets were left behind.

He followed the Underfell monster, hand in hand to a clearing where…

His soul stuttered at the sight of a picnic blanket, basket and telescope pointed towards the darkening sky, a smile pulling at his teeth without his consent. Eye-lights slightly bigger and brighter, he looked up at Edge, who seemed immensely pleased to have made Sans smile.

“now who helped you with this?”

A playful scoff escaped between Edge’s sharp fangs, “I did not have to ask for help. It is a known fact that all Sanses are weak to stars, so I used that to my advantage.”

It was so familiar and light that Sans was responding before the thought had been completed, “that’s just the great papyrus for you…”

Seemingly unable to help the reaction, Edge laughed freely in a way that had Sans’ eye-lights growing to the size of quarters, a faint blue flush touching his skull. Edge stifled the reaction but it had already taken its toll, both of them smiling at each other.

…maybe this could work?

Sans sat on the blanket with Edge and merely enjoyed the moment as the taller skeleton presented each dish with a flourish. Lasagna was the main dish and it actually smelled really good. The anti-pasta had actually been contributed by Slim and Red, while the wine had been gifted by Razz. While it was embarrassing that all of the others knew they were on a date and how Edge felt about him, it actually was really nice…

The meal was shared in companionable quiet before it was dark enough to view the heavens. Sans then spent more time than strictly necessary pointing out each of the constellations to Edge, as well as their stories.

He forced himself to stop finally, despite being able to read Edge’s enjoyment in his expression, “but red has probably already told you this…”

Edge shook his head, “it does not matter, it is another thing entirely to hear this from you.”

Sans blushed and returned his gaze to the sky, swallowing his nerves.

Now… Would be a good time to open up to the other monster, wouldn’t it? Already, a fine tremor was causing his bones to rattle and Edge noticed, expression softening in worry.

“Sans… What is wrong?”

He actually wanted to tell him…

It was strange.

“i… i-i want to tell you about t-the resets.” He finally forced out, causing open shock to flicker across Edge’s face. A moment later, the taller skeleton opened his arms to Sans and the smaller immediately took solace in his embrace. It was embarrassing, he hadn’t even began to speak and tears were already flooding his vision. He was really a mess…

“You do not have to tell me if you do not want to, Sans.” Edge murmured gently, “or you can tell me just enough and save the rest so you do not have to relive that pain.”

That decided it in his soul.

Sans could love Edge and he could open up to him. He could be serious about this and trust this monster. Slowly, Sans began to speak while Edge held him tight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 2/2 for today!
> 
> Cheapbourbon's blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My NSFW blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans was lost in his own head while his mouth moved nearly on its own to spill lifetimes of pain out of his soul. He could see it just as plainly as if he were living it all over again. That first run where Frisk hadn’t been themselves, where their gait had dragged and their eyes had been open to reflect just how utterly wrong Sans’ world was. He told Edge how awful it had been to see the child kill that first monster in front of him.

And that singular monster had been the turning point. A catalyst for the many time-lines Sans had bore witness to.

He had tried to talk some sense into the child and it seemed to have worked but nothing had been right afterward. Sometimes Frisk killed only acquaintances and the small skeleton was ashamed to admit he had been relieved it had been them and not his younger brother. However, eventually this kill count rose and then Toriel had been killed. Then Undyne. Then Mettaton and always, always the King.

Then all of them had been killed.

And then…

Frisk had tried to kill Papyrus that first time and Sans had panicked. Had teleported into the space right before his sibling, arms held out wide as his 1 HP was violently taken from him. Edge’s grip on his body tightened minutely in response to his shaky words. One look at Papyrus’ devastated expression had him never taking this action again. The small skeleton had tried everything as the time-line skittered back again and again until…

Frisk…

No.

The human managed to murder Papyrus, scattering his dust to the wind.

Sans had thought he would become numb to it. That it would never be as bad as the first time, where his voice had pitched an octave higher and broke as he screamed over his precious sibling’s remains, his agony chasing everyone nearby away…

It never hurt less.

It just became ‘normal’.

It became expected that Papyrus would die. That he would grieve and take his brother’s scarf to follow the human through the Underground. Murder and silence and LOVE became the new direction of his life and he never acted until the human was filled to the brim with violence.

And then he had killed the child for the first time.

Breaking his promise to Queen Toriel.

Going against his nature. His very soul comprised of hope, love and kindness as a monster.

He had killed them over and over again and- The child had made it into a game. Reset after reset, Sans killed the human child. It had almost felt like justice. It had almost felt like he had paid the human back the pain they had dealt him. Like he might have succeeded with something, for once in his miserable existence…

But then there came a point, right after he had thrown his entire soul in an attempt to take out the human that his eye sockets had grown heavy. He had been panting and shaking with exertion, standing stubbornly in the child’s way and he couldn’t let something as small as exhaustion-

The worst pain imaginable jolted him awake, something Sans had thought he had dodged in time. All of the human’s hatred exploded across his rib-cage, busting the fragile bones and fracturing his soul to the brink of breaking. He barely was able to laugh through the pain as he issued parting words. The first time the golden hall had blurred around him, Sans had nearly been certain Papyrus had been standing there with a smile, scarf missing and waiting for him.

He had reached out, smile still ready as he dusted and then the entire world turned back-

Sans died over and over, the wound in his ribs made so many times that even time couldn’t erase it. It became a permanent scar carried with him, no matter how the human decided they wanted to toy with him.

Over and over, hundreds…thousands…hundreds of thousands… Resetting the world, over and over…

The being that was masquerading as a once precious friend played with them all. Exhausting every possibility. 

Until Sans was a shade of himself, shaking at any shadow that might be the being. Until he couldn’t stand being around anything remotely human. Until he was broken utterly…

And then a miracle had happened.

Frisk had returned. Sans wasn’t sure how he had known it was Frisk and not that other being. But they had blazed through the Underground, befriending everyone and showing mercy in a way that had the skeleton sure that this was where he was losing his mind. Frisk had achieved their perfect happy ending.

And the Underground had broken in a permanent way.

Time and space had made it impossible to reset and the multi-verse had crashed around their own, like they were the central point of karma.

Edge held Sans until he had cried himself out. The skeleton sobbed until he had fallen asleep. So when he woke in the Shop and it was daylight once more, Edge wished him a good morning quietly and asked him what he needed. There was no trace of judgment there but the smaller felt exhausted. He needed some time alone and said as much. The reluctance was visible but his wishes were respected.

Sans chose to walk home instead of teleporting, trying to parse the previous evening as he walked to his apartment.

Suddenly, heavy hands grabbed the small skeleton, restraining his arms and covering his eyes. His cry of shock was stifled as an unfamiliar, unwanted grip closed around the culmination of his being. The hand was fleshy and pulsing with blood, violating Sans in the worst way possible.

Human.

A human was touching his soul!

“Got him!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily update~
> 
> Cheapbourbon's Blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> MY NSFW blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans couldn’t move or even form a complete thought, eye-lights tiny and shaking as he attempted to process the movement around him. Trying to wrap his mind around the sudden shift in events that had led him into such a dangerous position. Breathe, calm down… He had to calm down! …But it was impossible with his magic wanting to lash out and everything was scattered now. How had this happened? Why had it come to this…? Sans had been on a pleasant date and he had only wanted to return home in order to crash.

“Move him inside, quickly!”

How many humans were here…?

Sans tried to calm his soul but it was currently in someone else’s grip. It was wrong! It was profane! It was repulsive and if only he could just think?? The world spun, his limbs still restrained and his small body being manhandled. It didn’t really matter. They could only have him by one of his wrists and he would still be just as trapped. His soul was separate from his body and he would trail after it like a moth to flame.

The skeleton hadn’t even gotten to his apartment.

If only he had teleported… If only he had been more aware of his surroundings…

Why was this happening?

Sans dimly registered his surroundings, noting that there were boxes, metal walls and dirt floor. This was one of the warehouses he passed multiple times without a second thought almost daily. Focus. Breathe. How many humans were with him now? 

Like slugging through deep snow, his consciousness pulled away from the carnal fear enough for the monster to note that there were one…two….

Eight humans, most of them adults.

Could he get out of this situation somehow? No… Too risky. He could fight but the slightest strike with killing intent would dust him immediately. His magic was already screaming at him to act right now but he could not access anything with the culmination of everything Sans was away from his body.

…He couldn’t escape…

If he was killed right now, it would truly be the end. There were no more resets. No more do-overs. The Underground was decayed and damaged, at the point of no return. The sudden permanence had him gasping desperately for breath between his fangs, sweat and tears rolling down his skull.

This might actually be the end.

And Sans was scared that the thought brought more relief than trip his survival instincts as should be normal. 

“Tie him up. Bring that thing here…”

The skeleton’s darkened sockets lifted to watch his surroundings, feeling oddly disconnected from it all. Like this was happening to someone else and he was merely a spectator. The disassociation should worry him but he was only relieved it helped tame that wild fear inside if only a little bit. The humans were scrambling, zip-ties quickly binding his wrists and ankles together. His soul was passed between the humans and he shuddered, suppressing a pitiful whine. They were fascinated and repulsed, the sentiment flooding him at the contact. They were laughing mockingly and Sans was nearly praying that they accidentally end him.

Whatever they had planned couldn’t be good.

Edge flashed across his mind and fresh tears spilled onto the ground from where he was tossed there carelessly. Quickly following Edge was Papyrus…and Red. And Slim. And Razzberry. Everyone…

He couldn’t let the humans hurt the others.

If it was just him, it didn’t matter but… Sans had to at least try to warn the other monsters that there were humans in their home that meant them harm. Following that wispy thread to his stolen soul, the monster latched onto the panic and fear and need to warn someone.

It pulsed more weakly than usual, sending out a faint cry for help. There was a tense moment when the humans stared down at the glowing organ in fascination but they didn’t comment, merely passing it to an onlooker to refocus on him. The skeleton shuddered against the floor as he was hauled upwards, ugly sneers on the human’s faces. What was supposedly the leader smirked at his state.

“Keep quiet and be a good little skeleton. We might kill you quickly if you don’t cause our little operation any trouble.”

The words caused Sans to gasp anew, fear overtaking his senses. Being spared didn’t seem to even be an option. What were they here to do? Why were they attacking the reservation? The small monster knew that it might be a good idea to find out these things but he simply couldn’t calm himself down.

“Already being quiet?” The man chuckled and patted his head like he was a simple animal, “good.”

Please, he prayed silently as they began to unpack what were clearly weapons from bags, please let my cry been enough…


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best~ We are nearly there! I apologize for not answering the comments here but I appreciate and read all of them. Thank you so much!
> 
> Cheapbourbon's blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Something was wrong.

Edge had been fighting his own emotions since last night when Sans had fallen apart in his embrace, the horrors that the smaller skeleton had endured pouring from his soul as if kept inside any longer might kill him. Of course, his first emotional reaction had been to want to find the human child that had hurt Sans and kill them, but he had made his brother a promise that he could not break.

The alternate had known that Sans had suffered something but the depth of it… That had not been something the monster thought someone could live through. So Edge had listened in silence, his protective nature growing worse until the smaller had cried himself to sleep. Bringing the other skeleton here had been only reasonable and Sans’ need for time to process everything alone wasn’t shocking.

But something was wrong…

Edge frowned, expression pulling from confusion to concern. What was this feeling…? His instincts had never led him astray before and right now they were screaming at him that something wasn’t right. His pulsing eye-lights shrank and he took a step towards his front door. …Why did he want to break into running? Even as the questions were countering his actions, the tall skeleton burst out of the Shop, soul beginning to speed before the space before him hazed.

Red took a step back as Edge moved forward to counter him, both of them summoning a bone construct that met before they fully registered just who they were attacking. Magic fragmented through the air as the alternate Papyrus dismissed his magic at the same time his older sibling did.

“WHAT-” Edge began before the shorter skeleton seized his leather coat in anxiety. 

The expression Red was making caused the sense of something being amiss to roar into certainty, the words causing Edge to inhale raggedly.

“paps, it’s happened! humans have attacked the reservation-”

“WHAT?! HOW MANY? WHERE-”

“they have sans!”

The world felt like it had halted, Edge’s eye-lights vanishing as everything stilled, his soul feeling like it would burst from the horror he felt. No… No! Why was this happening? Only last night had… Sans’ broken sobbing, his diminutive body shuddering and just how much pain laced his words were still so fresh in his memory…

“Take me there.” He hissed once everything was moving again for him and his sibling’s expression settled into determination. Their hands met and that disconcerting rush through the Void didn’t even unbalance Edge as it normally did as the world erupted back around them, filling that utter blackness. Surrounding them were monsters, all battle ready and tense. The tall skeleton strode towards the front of the crowd, noting that they were outside of one of the warehouses used to store their trade goods for the human government.

Gunfire erupted from the entrance and Edge didn’t even flinch as one of his brother’s Blasters materialized in front of them to shield them from the damage. He halted, quickly cataloging his surroundings. The humans had tagged the outside of the warehouse with Monster Hate Group slogan. He absently noticed it wasn’t the only building to bear the graffiti as the skeleton continued to observe over the glowing maw of the Blaster. Swapfell and Underfell Royal Guards were controlling the crowd and his Undyne turned sharply in his direction.

“PA- EDGE! GET YOUR BONY ASS OVER HERE!” She screamed and he quickly obeyed with the aid of the Gaster Blaster, glancing over his shoulder to discover Slim protecting Red, Razz barking orders to his own subordinates. He closed the distance in record time, a short burst of gunfire being followed by silence.

Sans was in there…

The thought both terrified and enraged him.

“Is it true?” He questioned raggedly and the faintest flash of sympathy crossed his best friend’s features before it hardened, her sharp teeth flashing at him.

“Can I count on you for negotiations, solider? Or are you compromised?” Undyne questioned in a rough tone with a sneer and it felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over his soul. Of course… He was entangled in this… Emotional… But Edge wouldn’t trust anyone else to barter for Sans’ life.

His expression set into neutrality, “it has to be me.”

Undyne’s single good crimson eye scrutinized him before nodding, “it’s true. Sans is being held hostage. They haven’t even been here for an hour but they already realized we aren’t as weak as they thought.”

Edge’s expression pinched, forcing down his initial emotional response, “…an hour?”

“Roughly. I kept your brother here and didn’t allow him to leave, so don’t kick his ass later for not rushing to you immediately. It was already a cluster-fuck here. We’ve lost eleven of our own, even more wounded.” The aquatic monster sneered, “there are eight of them, we managed to wound at least four but they are tough bitches. They’re probably trying to bargain their way out.”

Like hell they were leaving here without consequences.

“Sans…?” Edge finally managed to question, dread causing his bones to shudder.

Undyne’s expression softened while frustration came from her in waves.

“…they have his soul, Paps…”

Edge wasn’t able to keep his soul from calling out with empathy and outrage, causing every monster gathered here to bristle and become more tense. Shockingly, a return pause came weakly from the warehouse and everyone’s head jerked towards it despite there being no gunfire.

Monsters were extremely sensitive to souls.

That had been the reason, Edge realized. That wrongness, even over that distance between him and Sans… He had been sending out cries for help. Even with his body and soul separated, the small skeleton had cried out for his own.

It gave him an idea.

It was wild but his sibling had not taught him everything he knew from the labs for nothing. Edge turned towards his best friend and nodded, despite his entire being wanting to destroy every human he saw for touching the soul of someone he loved.

Edge didn’t analyze that realization, merely nodding, “I have an idea.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update!
> 
> Cheapbourbon's Blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

An hour later, Edge was prepared.

“We are sending in a negotiator!” Undyne yelled as the crowd of monsters stood back but at the ready to rebel if things got out of hand. There was muffled noise from inside the warehouse and a long pause, the tall skeleton standing at a safe distance. Red met his eye-lights with his own, barely restrained rage there as a reply finally came.

“Come in with your hands up! Don’t try anything or we will kill it!”

Anger boiled in his soul but Edge kept that reaction down, bracing himself as he lifted his hands beside his skull in an open gesture. Slowly and making sure his boots crunched loudly on the gravel to announce his approach, the monster finally crossed the threshold. Before he saw anything else, his gaze met Sans and it felt like his soul would crack in two at the sight.

The small skeleton was shaking, held aloft by his spine like he was an object and not a person at all. Slight tremors caused his tiny bones to rattle as large voided eye sockets stared out at him. It was clear they had been rough with him, bones scuffed and clothing ripped but he was still alive. Edge’s eye-lights moved just barely to see the soul clutched in the other hand that the human wasn’t holding Sans’ spine with.

It was within reaching distance but the smaller was so terrified that he couldn’t move. He likely had lost that ability over the hour of being separated from the cumulation of his being. Returning his gaze to Sans, Edge finally looked at the face of the human that held his precious one and nearly growled. It was the human that had ‘mistakenly’ checked their meters too early. A lie, now clear. But it made him wonder how long they had been planning this attack.

Edge took one more step forward and shockingly, it was Sans that spoke.

“e-edge… let them k-kill me… i-i can’t…”

“Shut up!” 

Sans was shaken roughly once, immediately silenced and Edge’s fangs creaked as they ground together painfully. The skeleton didn’t dust, the human obviously have done enough homework to know about intent. If they knew Sans had a singular HP to his name, he wasn’t sure and he didn’t want to risk it.

“I recognize you.” Edge murmured idly and the leader glowered at him. A quick glance over the rest of the gathered humans revealed that one was badly injured. Critical, if Edge remembered the term. So… That is why they started to barter instead of continuing their attack. The skeleton didn’t pity them. In fact, he hoped they did not make it for what they had done.

“We want you to let us go! Do it and we will return it!”

Edge kept his expression level as much as seeing Sans hurt tore him up inside.

“How do I know you will keep your word? You do not even refer to him by a proper pronoun. It is obvious you do not see us as people.” The Ex-Royal Guard stated conversationally and the leader’s face colored with anger.

“You fucking aren’t! We don’t want your filth up here sharing our air. You’re all a waste of space, tax money and resources! You should all go to hell where you belong!” Impatient, he shook Sans again, the other’s small body limp like a puppet whose strings had been cut, “now let us go and I’ll give it back to you… Do it! Or we’ll kill it!”

Edge frowned, schooling his features into disinterest.

“Why should I even take that as a bargain? We have eight useful souls here that will make us into veritable gods.”

All of the humans paled. It was obvious he had touched on their most primal fear.

“Y-You..! This is one of your people, right?! Of course, you want him, right?!”

Edge scoffed and braced himself, noting the man had switched to the proper way to refer to Sans to appeal to him.

“You confuse us with the softer monsters, human. Obviously, you underestimated our strength… You just made the mistake of snatching the most useless and weak of us.”

Sans twitched, a wounded keening noise escaping him as the human tightened his grip, sweating and expression slipping into terror, “that can’t be true! The n-news, the internet- you gotta be fucking joking!”

“I assure you, I am not.” Edge smirked slowly, causing them to clutch their weapons as their emotions rose to a breaking point. Guns were swung in his direction and even when under threat, Sans’ managed to weakly reach for him.

“YOU CAN’T HAVE OUR SOULS!”

The side of the warehouse exploded, causing mayhem. A flash of dark orange and crimson magic shielded Sans’ soul just in time to protect it from the human’s fist clenching around it. Resonance complete and both skeleton’s HP ticking down visibly as the captive monster’s slowly dropped to the decimals; Edge launched himself forward. The human screamed, throwing Sans roughly away along with his soul to protect himself.

“got it, boss!” Red’s words reached him at a distance, a flash of a fluffy trench coat moving as Slim caught Sans.

But Edge only had eyes for the leader, slamming the human’s body into the dirt floor and stabbing the sharp end of his attack close to his heart. The human gurgled a yell of pain as both of the tall skeleton’s hands wrapped around his throat.

Murderous intent ran through him.

He wanted this miserable creature to suffer. Shatter that rotten soul after thoroughly breaking his body. Every single bone he had and hear him scream-

The sound of sirens and a bullhorn telling everyone to freeze cut through his senses. The human police were here, called when he related his plan to his friend. That was right… If he killed anyone. If anyone killed any humans here, it would only spell trouble. But as Edge barely loosened his grip to allow the human to breathe in wet gasps, a moment passed between them.

A second later and Edge would have murdered him.

“Today is your lucky day,” he snarled lowly, faintly smelling urine from the shivering leader, “…unfortunately. Remember this promise, human. If I ever see your face again, I will make you suffer worse than your feeble mind can imagine. You will wish you were in hell. Do you understand me?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another update!~
> 
> Cheapbourbon's Blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> My NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Edge immediately went to Sans’ side as soon as all of the humans were safely apprehended, expression alight with worry. The faint glow of cyan below the skeleton’s torn shirt assured him that his soul was where it rightfully belonged. Razzberry’s expression was solemn, Sans’ head resting in his lap as his sibling hovered a hand over his skull. From the glow of magic there, he knew that Slim was using his magic to keep Sans’ sedated.

“that was close…” The Swapfell Papyrus murmured, smoky orange eye-lights not moving from his younger brother and Sans. Edge knelt on the floor and reached out to cup Sans’ face. Razz respectfully looked away from the gesture, knowing how hard it was for all of them to express things around others.

“Where is Red?” The leather clad version of Sans questioned in a quieter tone and Edge sighed. If possible, his sibling had taken this just as bad as he had. Instead of sticking around though, the alternate papyrus knew he was off destroying land on the reservation privately. Failing to protect their own was a hard hit and Red preferred to vent privately. It was likely they would discover just which section Red had leveled in the near future.

“Off letting off some steam.” Edge replied before shaking his head, “you know how he is.”

“He is an asshole!” Razz scoffed before gentling, “an asshole with a big heart!”

Edge smiled at the unusual compliment from Razzberry before his soul pulsed painfully. Slim’s eye-lights moved over to him in clear concern but he shook his head, “it is noth… It is just… After our date last night, Sans revealed everything to me. To have this happen today of all days…”

Slim nodded curtly to show he understood, “we have been waiting for the day the human hate groups decided to attack. gathering us all together like this, it was a ‘when’ not ‘if’ scenario.”

Still…

How unfortunate that it had been today.

How horrible it was Sans the humans had managed to kidnap.

But it was over and though they had suffered a great loss, they were still all standing. Despite everything, they were all here together in this universe. Edge nodded to Razzberry and gingerly pulled the small skeleton into his arms, careful to not break the healing connection both skeletons were providing.

“How bad was it?” Razz questioned, turning Edge’s attention back to their conversation. Expression falling, the alternate shorted through his jumbled emotions before managing a shake of his head.

“Most is not mine to tell, but I give you my word that his reaction to you before had no ill intent.”

Razz’s face colored bright purple.

“I WAS NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT, YOU BASTARD! I KNOW HE WAS NOT A THREAT! I…” The smaller Swapfell skeleton quieted, “I merely want to know how carefully I must handle him from now on…”

Edge regarded Razzberry with surprise before his own expression gentled.

“Treat him as you did your brother before your life fell apart.” He finally answered and Slim huffed a surprised breath of air, though his expression was wrought with concern.

“that bad…?”

“I am afraid so.”

Razz silently stared down at Sans’ before nodding resolutely, “he is ours then.”

Edge frowned down at his ‘rival’, “ pardon?”

Slim chuckled as his younger sibling colored in embarrassment, “m’lord is trying to say we are adopting sans as our own. he is an honorary swapfell monster.”

“same fuckin’ thing with underfell, yer dick!” Red snarled, still seething with aggressive magic that quickly was doused upon the sight of Sans and his brother, “what did i miss?”

“The humans will be doing life in prison for homicide, kidnapping and indulging in a hate crime. An investigation will be performed to find the others that are involved. As for the peace campaign-”

“n-no…p-pl…”

They all startled at Sans’ weak pleading tone and Edge held the smaller close as he struggled back to full awareness, “…papyrus and your King and Queen have already been notified. We cannot stop this now. I am sorry, Sans. I know you like to keep him away from trouble…”

Cyan tears gathered in the smaller’s sockets and Edge was certain he could be pushed away.

Instead, Sans clung to him, shoulders shaking with soft sobs as he sought comfort in Edge despite his harsh words during the kidnapping and the news that Papyrus would no longer be kept in the dark. Slim, Red and Razz averted their gazes as Edge held Sans close and hushed him.

“…You are safe now. I have you.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more and we are finished! It will be posted later tonight! Thank you so much for waiting for this story! I know it is shorter than my other work but I hope it was enjoyable all the same! <3
> 
> Cheapbourbon's Blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans shifted in a chair in the lab two weeks later, speaking to the Underfell Alphys like he had everyday since the hostage incident had occurred. It was shockingly easy to get along with this version of his old friend, even to the point of therapy. She had been alien and unfamiliar at first, more abrasive then the small skeleton was used to. But perhaps that is what made it easier… A constant reminder that this wasn’t back in the time loop.

“So…” Alphys finally began with a small smirk, “how are you doing today, Sans? G-Got used to sleeping in the same house as your skeleton clan?”

The monster blushed with blue magic, looking away before shaking his head in gentle amusement, “i think i liked razzberry better when he hated me. he has turned into a mother hen and it’s unbearable.”

The peels of laughter was worth his suffering though, causing him to smile slightly through his embarrassment. It was almost like he could forget this was actually therapy and not just a regular visit to an old pal. The lizard shook and dabbed at her eyes with a new tissue from the box on her desk. Sans was glad he hadn’t needed them for a few days himself. Breaking down constantly hadn’t been fun but this Alphys had sworn it would help.

“I c-can’t imagine Razzberry like that. A-Are you sure he doesn’t have to see me h-himself?”

“don’t let slim hear you think his baby brother needs a shrink.”

She sobered slightly but her red eyes still gleamed with mirth, “point taken… How is your relationship with Edge doing? B-Banged each other yet?” She broke out into laughter again when Sans made a strangled noise like he always did when she asked.

“Ahaha! You ‘Tale and ‘Swap types are always so reserved.”

“that’s private!”

“I want details but I am a p-professional,” she gentled, “so…how has it been?”

The way she leaned forward in an eager manner reminded him of his own Alphys and Sans shook his head before relenting, “we’re… he’s been amazing. patient and a lot more…open than at first. he keeps telling me i don’t need to worry and that i have a home here.”

“A-And your nightmares?”

Sans looked down at his phalanges, twisting them in the fabric, “i… those still are bad. i have them every night. edge gets up with me and helps but i don’t think they are getting better.”

Alphys made a noise of consideration before checking his chart, “that isn’t unusual for people with p-post traumatic stress d-disorder. The medication I developed isn’t helping the nightmares but your mood has improved. I will have to make a-adjustments.”

She wrote on the chart before smiling up at him.

“So happy but no sex,” she continued despite him flustering, “are you afraid of Edge? Is his words from the incident bothering you?”

Sans sobered immediately and frowned. Logically, he knew that being called ‘weak’ and ‘useless’ had been part of the plan that saved his life but he could still remember how much it had hurt to hear it in Edge’s voice. It was only just last night that his nightmare hadn’t featured an angry and disappointed Edge saying those words to him mixed on top of everything else.

“i am mostly over it…i think.” He amended when Alphys shot him a doubtful expression, “i know edge wouldn’t harm me. i’m not scared of him, i keep telling you.”

Alphys frowned, “f-forgive me, Sans. I have to k-keep asking and that is not on you. It is a personal hangout, b-being from one of the rougher universes. People being afraid of u-us and j-judging us… That is common. So to hear that you aren’t afraid of Edge even though he has a High Level Of ViolencE is a relief.”

Sans smiled.

“Are you excited for your brother coming here?”

“i’m not sure… this is the first time paps has heard about something in complete truth regarding me. i sheltered him from the world for so long… i am sure he will want to ask a lot of questions…”

“It is high time for him to grow up, Sans.” Alphys told him in a level tone of voice, “maybe don’t share all of your pain, it is likely to take him years until he can understand even half of what happened to you. Gradually opening up and sharing all of those s-secrets, it will be best.”

“thank you, alphys. hopefully i’ll have the courage to tell him eventually. we are much more long lived than humans, after all.”

The watch the scientist was wearing went off and she sighed, flipped her wrist over to double-check it, “already? I nearly feel like I should be paying y-you for these sessions.” Sans laughed and shook his head, “off with you then, don’t keep your family waiting.”

Sans stilled at the word associated with the other skeletons before offering a small smile, “i won’t be coming tomorrow. it’s the big day.”

“Good luck, Sans!”

He had already vanished and she snorted obnoxiously, “stars…skeletons…”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did no one tell me writing all the main AUs together was so fun!? <3 Thank you everyone, for your support, your comments and your patience with Tug of War. As stated before, this is Cheapbourbon's AU and they commissioned this last summer. I had some difficulties around that same time and sadly had to push this story to the backburner. 
> 
> Since they waited so long, I decided to complete it for free. I hope you like the result, CB. It was a pleasure to work with you. Apologies for the wait as I recovered.
> 
> For a few of these chapters, I was uninspired because I was impatient for my next big project, Nethertale But I am very pleased and had fun with this story until the end. Thank you all, so very much.
> 
> Cheapbourbon's Blog: cheapbourbon.tumblr.com (you really should follow them! they are an awesome artist and person!!)
> 
> MY NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> See you in my Gen fic and AU, Nethertale. I am looking forward to sharing it with you all~

Papyrus stepped out of the bus that had been rented to carry the monsters here, bouncing on the heels of his feet with nervous energy. Another two skeletons disembarked right after him, the smaller placing his fists at his hips while the other peered around at their surroundings.

“you sure this is the place, paps? i don't see your car.” Stretch muttered in concern.

“HAVE FAITH, BROTHER! PAPYRUS HAS A SUPERB SENSE OF DIRECTION!” Blue grinned up at both of the monsters.

“i knew i recognized that cheerful voice...”

Papyrus jerked at the unfamiliar gravely tone as Blue beamed, eye-lights morphing into bright stars.

“PUPPY!!” The small skeleton screamed and launched himself at Slim’s legs. Papyrus watched the scene in open confusion.

The rough looking skeleton smiled warmly and patted Blueberry's skull fondly.

“hey, starshine,” Slim greeted before lifting his head, “nice to see you again, stretch. ...so this must be the amazing papyrus i have heard so much about…”

All of Papyrus’ insecurities vanished at the compliment and he grinned, “I AM QUITE AMAZING AND VERY GREAT! U-UM...but I was told this is where I could find Sans..er… my brother?”

“sure yer can.”

“AH!?!?” Papyrus jumped to the side to eye another rough looking skeleton monster, this one a lot more like his sibling, “DO NOT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! ...DO THEY ALL TELEPORT??? I HAVE TOLD SANS IT IS VERY RUDE!”

The short skeleton with red eye-lights softened, his fangs appearing a lot less dangerous when not smirking, “sorry, papyrus. it's habit.”

“I KNOW YOUR NAME! YOU ARE THE UNDERFELL VERSION OF MY BROTHER, RED!”

“yer got it. great detective work.”

Papyrus beamed and relaxed. Perhaps he had been too hasty to be afraid of these more murdery skeletons… Even though they did a violence, they were actually very polite.

“damn, let me-” Red began but both Blue and Papyrus bristled.

“LANGUAGE!” They both scolded and Red appeared contrite as another Sans, this one certainly the Swapfell variant stepping out of the building.

Anxiety gripped Papyrus suddenly. Where was his brother?!

Razzberry wordlessly grabbed one of the latches to a garage door and threw it open, causing all the skeletons to still. Papyrus’ hands flew up to his teeth, eye-lights gleaming as his brother and another alternate of him was revealed.

Next to them was his Bugatti Veyron, with a fresh coat of paint and appearing even better than when Sans had first purchased it.

But what quickly snatched his attention was how Sans was smiling.

Papyrus barely remembered this type of smile on his brother. It was sweet and genuine and tentative and aimed directly at him. His soul exploded with warmth.

“do you like it, paps…?” His brother questioned softly and all of the emotions the taller skeleton had been suppressing surged forth as he ran the distance between them and seized his smaller sibling, holding him tight.

“OH STARS, SANS!!! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHEN I HEARD YOU WERE HELD HOSTAGE BY HUMANS AND THEY TOUCHED YOUR SOUL I WAS SO SCARED! I AM SO SORRY FOR JUDGING YOUR THOUGHTS ON HUMANS SO CRITICALLY! MY TRAVELS TAUGHT ME SO MANY THINGS AND ONE OF THOSE IS THAT SOME PEOPLE CAN BE CRUEL!”

The grip Sans had on him tightened.

“BUT I WAS OKAY BECAUSE I WAS SURROUNDED BY FRIENDS AND I HAD AN AWESOME TIME! BUT YOU SUFFERED A BAD THING AND I UNDERSTAND NOW! AND MY CAR! BROTHER, IT LOOKS AMAZING! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!”

A chuckle reassured him that Sans was indeed okay and he drew back enough to be rewarded with that real smile again.

“it wasn't me that did that. edge and red did all the work.”

Papyrus turned his bright eye-lights on the last remaining skeleton he hadn't given much thought to before and grinned upon seeing a light glow of red magic on his face.

He kept an arm around his sibling’s shoulders and extended a hand out towards Edge, much more assured to be interacting with them now that Sans said they were okay.

“YOU MUST BE EDGE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF MY BROTHER. THIS IS THE HAPPIEST I HAVE EVER SEEN HIM!”

Edge smiled and took his hand firmly, “the pleasure is all mine, Papyrus.”

“HE LOVES SANS!” Razzberry declared a matter of factly. Everyone immediately became tense and shocked. Edge glowered at Razz, who blinked and crossed his defensively.

“WHAT?! IT IS GOOD TO BE UP FRONT WITH YOUR MATE’S FAMILY. UNLESS YOU ARE A FUCKING COWARD!”

“Language!” Blueberry squeaked in a softer tone, appearing unsure.

Papyrus wasn't paying attention, gaze solely on his older brother, “is this true, brother?”

Sans shyly lifted his gaze, the genuine smile gone and a rare display of uncertainty clear.

“he does and...i do too…”

Edge whipped around, shellshocked and Razz gasped.

“YOU MEAN That this is the first time you…” Razz trailed off. Red and Slim were frowning while Blueberry scoffed in clear disapproval.

“HOW COULD YOU RUIN A CONFESSION OF LOVE LIKE THAT?!”

Razzberry opened his mouth to retort but then paused, having absolutely no words to defend himself.

“IRREDEEMABLE!”

“IT IS NOT A BI-. YOU ARE MAKING US SOFT- WE…” Razz flushed, “I AM SORRY, ALRIGHT?”

“m’lord…?” Slim asked uncertainly as everyone gaped at the Swapfell alternate. Sans smiled again.

Blueberry grinned and rushed Razz, who yelped and began to run, “THAT WAS SO BRAVE AND RESPONSIBLE!”

“STRETCH, CONTROL YOUR SANS!”

Slim and Stretch watched their brothers with bemused expressions. Papyrus finally refocused on what caused this spectacle in the first place, slowly sizing Edge up. The alternate didn't even flinch, though a nervous sweat did appear on his skull. His gaze moved to his older brother, who appeared very worried before he beamed.

“I SHIP IT!”

Sans wheezed and Edge eyed Papyrus, unsure.

“Does that mean I meet your standards?” 

Papyrus heard his brother mumble something about Doctor Alphys in a disparaging tone before answering.

“OF COURSE! IT IS A BIT STRANGE SINCE YOU ARE ALSO ME BUT I WILL ALLOW IT BECAUSE WHO BETTER FOR MY BROTHER? HOWEVER,” Papyrus frowned crossly, “IF YOU HARM SANS IN ANY WAY I WILL BE VERY CROSS!”

“You have my word that I would rather dust than to ever do that.”

Papyrus grinned at Sans, “I already like your mate, brother! Does this mean you will move in together, do shared beloved activities with each other, get married and have children??”

The world stilled for a breathless second.

“THESE GENTLE UNIVERSES ARE A FARCE, I WANT A FUCKING REFUND!” Razz yelled while evading Blueberry at a distance. Red, Slim and Stretch were in hysterics as Sans and Edge glowed like beacons from the skeleton's words.

“I mean…” Edge muttered, “I…”

“sure, paps,” Sans answered while burying the lower half of his skull into his fluffy hood, saving Edge from further indignity.

“SPLENDID!”

“aww, i was enjoying boss looking like a chatised babybones.” Red muttered as Slim watched the two energetic Sanses with open admiration.

“can i keep starshine, stretch?”

“take a number, pal.”

“i will buy you all the honey you can drink.”

“...deal.”

____________________________

Papyrus left a few weeks later, proudly leaving a trail of dust behind his newly remodeled vehicle. Stretch and Blueberry left a week after that, called back by their King and Queen to plan another chapter of peace.

The attack on the Monster Reservation had renewed the focus on monster rights. More humans were voicing their position, and they were mostly positive. Which was why it was more crucial now than ever to push for it.

A soft press of fangs against the side of his skull drew Sans from his thoughts and he rolled over from where he had been napping, smiling softly at Edge.

“...i don't think i can face the humans after all this…”

The alternate version of his sibling gentled, the barest glimpse at the bottom of the scar across Sans’ floating ribs peeking out where the smaller's tank top had ridden up.

“What time is it, Sans?” Edge questioned and Sans’ eye-lights grew larger at the leading question Alphys had taught them.

“it's march twenty ninth. it's ten o clock pm, eastern standard time.” A soft smile pulled at his teeth, “it has been years since the barrier fell and…”

Edge waited, endlessly patient.

Sans teared up, still smiling in a way that twisted the other skeleton’s soul.

“the resets are over. we're moving forward in time.”

Edge leaned down and they pressed their foreheads together, eye-lights blown large and locked on each other.

“And you are loved.”

Sans exhaled shakily, “...and i am loved.”


End file.
